REALLY long and smutty LenxPiko
by suki and shadow
Summary: This was the first fanfiction we ever wrote, we didn't really expect to post it but ah well - Suki and Shadow
1. Chapter 1

"Piko-tan~3" Rin asked getting out a pair of cat ears.

"Hell no." Piko scoffed, before turning his attention back to his psp.

"You'd look really cute~ ^.^" she promised.

"I always look cute." Piko stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Wouldn't he look adorable, Len-kun?" Rin sighed, trying to get her twin to help her. Piko glanced at Len from the corner of his eye, intrested despite himself.

"I think it would go well with the tail." Len shrugged avoiding the question.

"What's it like having a tail, anyway?" Rin asked picking up Piko's ubs cord. Piko gave an involentry yelp before his face turned pink

"Please, don't touch that." he muttered trying to concentrate on his game. Rin ignored him; she was fascinated by the tail.

"It feels really weird." she mumered sliding her hand down it.

"I said 'please, don't touch that'." Piko repeated, getting slightly annoyed.

"Is it ticklish?" Len asked mechivously, leaning forward.

"No!" Piko yelped grabbing his tail back "It just feels weird."

"Yay! I got them on. Dosen't he look cute, Len-kun?" Rin asked. Piko imediently grabbed the cat ears and threw them across the room.

"Hey, guys- ow!" Miku yelled as the cat ears hit her.

"Sorry!" Piko exclaimed, "I didn't mean to-!"

"Don't worry about it," Miku soothed, rubbing her head "I just came in to ask if you guys wanted to play Kings?"

"Ooh, yes please!" Rin said jumping off the sofa "What about you Len-tan?"

"I don't mind. Piko-kun?" Len asked turning to face the other guy

"What's Kings?" he asked

"You'll get the hang of it quickly; it's a very easy game." Rin smirked. Piko didn't like the smirk, he liked to feel in control.

"Okay, fine by me." he shrugged casually "But if it's boring then I'm not playing." he warned

"Don't worry it's never boring." the blounde girl grinned.

"It better not be."

"Ah, good. We're just about to begin." Teto said flashing the small group a big smile. Teto, Mikuo, Neru, Nero, Gumi and Miki sat together in a group around a table with a pack of cards in the middle. Piko seated himself between Len and Mikuo and tried to look confindent.

"Sorry I'm late!"Lily cried happily, dropping herself inbetween Piko and Len. Annoyance flashed across Len's face but he decided to let it go.

"Hey, Lily-chan." Piko purred, just wanting to flirt with someone to take his mind off the game.

"Hello, youself." she said eyeing him

"I didn't know you were into shotas." Rin giggle from across the table.

"Very different from you then." Piko said with enough sarcasm to get his point across without being mean. Rin's face went red

"I'm not into shotas." Rin argued, despite the fact that she did sometimes dip into yoai; like all teenage girls.

"Would you like to be?" Piko asked giving her a little wink. Luckily, most of the other people were already engadged in conversation.

"No, she wouldn't." Len growled becoming the over-protective brother. _And nothing more,_ he told himself as he felt a small stab of jealousy before he pushed it back down.

"Shame." Piko drawled "How do you play this anyway?" he asked Lily.

"No, don't. It'll be better if it's a surprise." Rin laughed evily before Lily could open her mouth.

"Okay, let the games begin!" Miku's voice made the rest of the vocaloids fall silent. She handed out the cards one by one.

"Don't let other people see your card." Lily warned. Piko got number 4.

"I'm king!" Teto cried "Number 5 has to peck number 10's cheek." _'Sorry; WHAT?' _Piko thought wandering what he had got himself into.

"I'm number 4!" cried Rin in dispair looking to see who she would have to kiss.

"I'm number 10." Miku said glumly.

"Ohhh, Yuri. You're right Rin-chan, shotas probably aren't your style." Piko whispered to Rin as she went round the table to where Miku sat.

"S-shut up." she hissed, blushing again. Rin crawled slowly over to Miku, who was sitting rigdly with her eyes shut tight, dashed out and kissed her on the cheek before dashing back to where she had been sitting.

"Done!" She cried happily.

"You're not a very good kisser Rin-kun." Neru smiled slyly at the other girl over the top of her phone "If you get chosen next time you should at least make a good show for the audiance."

"Humhp, I hope you have to kiss a girl." Rin said refusing to look at the other blounde. Gumi then shuffled and spread the cards.

"I'm king!" Nero exclaimed happily. "Number 3 and 6 have to have a big hug until the cards have been dealt again." he looked down, he had number 5, _phew_.

"I'm 3," Neru sighed

"And I'm 6." Miki groaned.

"Make a good performance for us." Rin grinned. Neru and Miki embraced before snapping at Lily to shuffle the cards faster. When Lily had finished the girls sprang apart; glaring at Nero.

"I'm king." Gumi chimed happily "Number 1 has to use number 10's lap as a pillow until the cards have been dealt. I looked down at my card and gulped.

"I'm number 1." Piko said thankful for that fact that his voice remained clear.

"I-I'm number 10." Len said.

"Lucky you." Piko purred trying to put on a good show. Lily whispered something to Piko, then he smiled evily and nodded. Len blushed, as Piko pretended to swagger over and started grinding against Len, both of their faces red.

"What!?" Len shouted

"I'm pumping up my pillow." Piko smirked feeling his face cool down now that he'd stopped "You owe me." he said to Lily, who handed him a tenner.

"I didn't know that you give crazy stunts for money." Rin said outraged that she hadn't got Piko to do that.

"I only do it for people who really will pay me back." Piko said rolling his eyes. Then he got to business and cuddled into Len's lap, with only a hint of a blush.

"Do we have to do this?" Len complained through gritted teeth.

"Don't you like it?" Piko joked smiling suductivly. Piko was actually very comfy although he never would have admitted it; Len was really warm. Len also enjoying himself despite how much he complained, he liked the silkyness of Piko's hair against the bareness of his knees, where his shorts were too short to cover. _It's really soft. I wander what shampoo he uses?_ Len promised himself he would ask Piko if he got the chance.

"Finished." Miki said "Is he asleep?" Len looked down at his lap surprised.

"Aw, how cute!" Rin squealed.

"Kidding." Piko said opening one eye, grinning. But the truth had been that he **had** almost fallen asleep so he'd decided to pretend that he was pertending. '_Fuck logic_,' Piko thought to himself. 15 more rounds went by were Piko was involed with 2 of them; one, he had to carry Miku around the room singing magnet and two he'd had to nose rub with Teto.

"A few more rounds before we go to bed, I think." Mikuo said looking at his watch. He looked at Piko out of the corner of his eye, not very happy. Well, Piko **had** just carried his twin around while singing magnet - Mikuo was a little bit over protective about Miku. So, when he got kings he deliberatly made sure he caught a flash of Piko's card.

"Number 8," he said "has to find the most tickilish place on number 7." It would involve a lot of hopefully embaressing touching.

"Aw, man. I'm number 7." Piko said hoping number 8 would be somebody shy and quiet.

"And I'm number 8." Len sighed.

"So you're coming back for more then, Len-tan?" Piko joked, relieved that it wasn't Rin who would have taken advantage of the situation to see where he was most vunerable.

"Where are you most ticklish?" Len asked trying to make the task go by quicker.

"Piko-kun's not allowed to speak." Rin ordered.

"Yeah, I am." Piko protested. Rin leapt up and ran to her room. '_Did I upset her?'_ Piko wandered, hoping he hadn't offended her. Then he bitterly regreted his emotions as Rin came down with some peices of clothes and shoved a ball of material into Piko's mouth.

"No, you're not." Rin ordered. Piko instictively reached up to pull the cloth away so Rin tied his hands behind his back with more cloth.

"There, now Piko-kun can't tell Len-kun where he's ticklish." she said smugly. Len crept along to Piko's foot, he pulled off the boots and started trying to see if Piko was ticklish there. '_Who isn't?' _Len thought. Piko's foot suddenly whipped away from Len's hand before he'd even started. Piko laughed; he liked teasing Len.

"Piko-kun! Just give me your foot!" Len cried trying to pin him down. Gumi helped Len pin one foot down while Nero helped with the other. Piko convulsing as he tried to keep from laughing and wriggling as Len started to tickle. Lily and Gumi sat back and tickled Piko too. Len breathed a sigh of relief, the job was finished, he started to get up.

"I said the **most** ticklish place." Mikuo reminded Len. Len sighed and turned back round to face Piko.

"Urm." he said feeling uncomfortable. He knew that already he was blushing again. Piko started to get worried, how far exactly was this meant to go? Maybe if he made it go on too long Mikuo would let it go. He gave a little wink to Len before getting to his feet, which was harder than he'd thought (without his hands), and started to run into the kitchen.

"Piko!" Len yelled and he chased after the white haired boy with Rin, Teto and Lily rushing behind him. And the rest about to follow, but:

"I'm tired." Miku complained sleepily.

"Me too." Miki sighed while Gumi yawned.

"I'll help you girls go to bed." Mikuo said, deciding not to chase Piko as well although he wanted to.

"This is boring, Gumi-chan want to go play on the xbox?" Nero asked. As the two made their way out Neru (tsundere tendies) followed suspiously behind.

Len:

Len almost caught up with Piko but as he came round a corner, bam - no Piko.

"Teto-chan and Lily-chan you go that way!" Len said pointing to the garden. "Rin-"

"I'm going to patrol his bedroom." Rin said cutting Len off. Len sighed and made his way through the mansion. Len cursed under his breath and promised himself that he would never play kings again. Suddenly he felt very tired, _'screw this.'_ he thought. He climbed up the stairs and went into his bedroom. Piko got the shock of his life when he saw Len standing there. He'd assummed Len would have wandered round the place trying to find him before, tired, he would come into his own room and found Piko sitting, grinning on the bed. He tried to dash round Len but lost his footing. Len swiftly caught Piko but he was too heavy so both boys fell. Len on top of Piko.

"Be gentle with me, be gentle." Piko whispered into Len's ear before laughing. It was then that Len noticed that Piko had undone his wrists and taken out the ball of cloth. _'how'd he do that?'_ Len wondered _'How'd he get into my room? Oh yeah, forgot to lock it.'. _He felt slightly annoyed at Piko for invading his room without asking and knew the perfect way to have his revenge. He pinned Piko down.

"So where are you ticklish?" He muttered aloud

"I'm not ticklish. Only shotas like you are." Piko laughed "So shall we see where **you **are ticklish?" he easily tackled the younger boy down despite their smiliar height. Piko started to tickle Len's stomach and watched as Len struggled to stop himself from laughing.

"Two can play at that game." Len warned reaching and starting to tickle around Piko's neck.

"You just can't help but notice who's winning." Piko grinned as he watched the blonde boy struggle. Len remembered something, Rin had been trying to get the cat ears on Piko.

"I know you're soft spot." Len purred

"I don't have one." Piko purred but let out a sharp gasp. Len had Piko's tail firmly in one hand.

"T-that hurts." Piko stuttered. _Wow, I can get him to do anything!_ Len thought evily. Len started to rub it his fingers along it.

"S-stop. G-get the f-fuck off me." Piko said turning pink.

"What's the magic word?" Len asked turning over so that Piko was on his stomach with himself on top, in order to have better access to Piko's tail.

"Just get off!" Piko shouted in anger trying to push Len off. Len grabbed Piko's tail again and as soon as he had, Piko's struggles started to fade.

"S-stop." Piko moaned. Len shook his head

"You have to say **please**." he said trailing his fingernails up and down the tail. He felt Piko shudder and mistook it for supressed laughter.

"L-Len-kun, I don't like t-this. Y-you need t-to get o-off." Piko whispered. Len had an idea to get Piko to submit, he took the tail and trailed his tongue along it.

"Len-kun! Please stop!" Piko cried. Len got off, laughing at the fact that he had made Piko submit to him. Piko burned with shame as he got up off the floor, he could feel the tightness and arousment of his tail. Len then saw Piko's red face and saw unspilt tears swimming over his sparkling green and blue eyes. Then he understood that it wasn't a **tickling **weak spot he'd been playing with. It had been a weak spot for something much more private.

"Len, why did you do that?" Piko asked, the tears spilling.

"I didn't -I didn't understand. I didn't realise!" Len cried "Please forgive me!" Piko gave Len his best sneer "You f'ing gay shota." he hissed before striding out of Len's room.

"Ah-ha! Found you!" Rin laughed as Piko went towards his room

"Don't try it, Whore." Piko growled

"What!?" Rin shouted outraged

"Go find some oranges and fuck yourself with them, slut." Piko said in his sweetest voice before he slamed the door to his room.

"I'll get you for that, Piko-chan!" Rin screamed at his door before rushing to find Len. Piko ran to his bed and cried into his pillow, his sensative tail swishing like a cats. Piko didn't like being vunerable. He didn't like the fact that his body yearned to be under Len again. God, he wanted to be with Len.

Len:

"I swear I didn't know Rin-sama. Honest to God!" Len cried.

"Wow. That's really akward." Rin sighed, blushing in shame for her brother

"What should I do?" Len asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously

"I don't know." Rin confessed. Len's heart dropped, he'd made a **huge **mastake with Piko.

"I don't really want to be weird but," Rin started and Len looked at her hopefully "but what was it like getting Piko-kun on his knees?" Len looked at her for an hint of teasing but her face showed only a honest question.

"I-it felt good." Len admitted before turning bright red.

"Do you **like **him?" she asked

"No! No, of course not." Len laughed stiffly turning even more red.

"Then it dosen't matter." Rin said. Len imediantly stopped laughing and threw a questioning look at his twin. Rin sighed "Who cares if he's in a mood with you. You'll make new friends and so will he. It'll be fine."

"Oh, okay then." Len said plastering a smile on his face, feeling anything but fine. "Thanks for cheering me up!"

"No problem." she giggled, smiling back "See you at breakfast."

"Yeah, see you!" Len laughed. Then he pressed his ear to the wood of his door and waited for Rin to go back to her room. When he could no longer hear her footsteps he slowly opened his door and checked if anybody was around. When nobody came out he tip-toed over to Piko's door and opened it. Len didn't really expect it to be unlocked but Piko, in his rage, had forgotton to lock it. Len came in without making a noise and saw Piko in only boxers and an oversized jumper crying into his pillow. Which for some strange reason turned him on.

Piko:

_Yeah, Len-kun's attractive. His gorgous blue eyes are divine but he's straight and he did it by accident and I've never even felt this way about him before! It all started as soon as he touched my tail. But I'm __**not **__gay! And even if I was I'd be seme (and he's probably a seme) and he'd want somebody cuter and more uke than me. I'm not really that cute. Or he'd want somebody like Kaito who's strong and experianced and not shota. I'm just an uncute seme shota. And I'm not even- _Piko gasped as heat melted away his thoughts he turned his head round and found Len grasping his usb cord. Len tugged harshly at his tail and Piko slid down the bed towards Len.

"Get out of my room!" Piko shouted trying to ignore how much his tail hurt. He was about to shout another insult but Len pressed his lips to Piko's silencing him. At first Piko refused Len enterance, '_I'm not gay. I'm not gay! I'm not gay!_ 'he repeated to himself, but then Len started to pump his tail and Piko's gasp gave Len entery. His tail was on fire, it was slowly consuming him and ignited his passion. His tongue fought for domanance against Len's, he was determinded to make Len scream **his **name; not the other way round. He tore at Len's clothing which was difficult because he was trapped between his materess and Len's body.

Len:

Len noticed what Piko was doing but decided that he was going to be the dominant one so he started to rip at Piko's clothes first which was easy seeing as all Piko wore to bed was (as mentioned ealier) an oversized, white jumper and boxers. He couldn't help but admire Piko's body; smooth and white like porcaline, small and delicate but there was no mastaking the firmness and strength of his chest, not muscley but not soft. His face was though, it felt so soft.. Len had never really seen Piko's face this clearly before; he had huge eyes with long white lashes, like snowflakes and his huge eyes were works of art. Even though Piko was averting his gaze and not making any eye contect Len could clearly see them. The first was emerald green and flashed like fire, it had flecks of gold in it and suited Piko's smart-ass and flirty side so well. The other was a beauty aswell and complimented more than competed with the second. It was a sky blue and swirled like the sea and the gold flecks seemed like little reflections of the sun and suited Piko's calm, caring and somewhat shota-like side that he never really showed. His nose was small and perfect and beneath his nose was something more than perfect. His lips. How could he have never noticed how enticing, sensual and smexy Piko's lips were? The were full rose-bud lips that were maddeninly soft. _'Like his hair.'_ Len thought then realised it wasn't just Piko's lips and hair that were soft it was also his soul. The toughness was a shell and didn't really exist, as soon as you penatrated it Piko would be like a kitten. Len looked back at that soft hair, it was so beautiul! It even reflected lights it was so shiny, the light was off in the room but the full moon was enough to see by and Len could see the moonlight caught in Piko's hair that made it glow like the moon itself. Len noticed a faint pink was on Piko's face making him even cuter than he already was. He then noticed that Piko was fidgiting.

Piko:

_'He's just sitting there staring at me - no, at my __**body**__' _Piko thought blushing maddly. He didn't like it. He couldn't focus on Len at all because he was staring at him. He couldn't even see Len's face. _'He's hating this. I bet he is. He's just doing this to make me feel better or he's just screwing with my mind. He's doing this so I won't tell everybody what he did. _

"You don't have to do this. I wasn't going to tell anybody about what happened." Piko said still not looking at Len. He closed his eyes and waited for Len to say something back, to tell him that he'd better not say anything and leave. Or to say 'if you tell anyone I'm going to say we had sex even if we didn't'.

"I love you." Len whispered. Piko's eyes flew wide open and took in Len's face. Len had a hungery and suductive look on his face, his normally babyish features suddenly looked manly and sharp. The huge blue eyes looked clear, powerful and protective. _'He looks hot.' _Piko thought. Not at all shota. His hair was starting to come out of it's ponytail and some of the golden hair was sticking to Len's sweaty face. His body was tall for his age whereas Piko was small meaning the were the same height. His body was stocky despite the growth and Len, while definatly not buff, had a reasuring strength to him that melted Piko. _'B-but this isn't going to weaken me. I'm going to be on top. I'm always going to win.' _Piko pushed his soft lips to Len's strong yet soft ones and started to battle with the other boys tongue, while trying to undress Len. Len helped by getting breifly off Piko to take off his t-shirt and while Len was vunerable Piko toppled him over so that Piko was on top, giving him sweet satisfaction. Piko undressed Len and turned back to the kissing, landing small, sweet peaks along Len's neck before coming back up to his lips. Piko started grinding against Len like he'd done earlier only this time he was doing it for fun.

"You can't be seme." Len panted

"Why not?" Piko smirked

"I'm the seme." Len growled

"Not from where I'm looking, baby." he purred in Len's ear

"I should be seme." Len argued

"I'm older."

"I'm more experianced and I've been around longer. I was created first. And I'm older because of my append."

"I'm manlier."

"No, you're not."

"Dosen't matter; I'm not being uke."

"Yeah, you are." Len growled

"Says who?" Piko smirked arching an eyebrow

"Your tail." Len said and with a sadistic smile as he grabbed said object.

"N-no Len-tan. Please." Piko moaned his eyes glazing over

"'Please' isn't going to work this time." Len smiled as he picked Piko up.

Piko felt his back slam into a wall and felt heat slam into him at the same time. _'I wonder what else will be slaming into me tonight as well...'_ Piko thought despite himself. He stiffled a groan as Len started to lick his tail. He was never going to top as long as Len knew his weak spot. _'I could get used to it, though.'_ He thought but didn't really like to imagian himself as an uke. Piko wrapped his legs around Len's waist and undid the ponytail so he could entwine his fingers into the other boy's hair. Piko heard sucking and realised that Len was sucking his fingers.

"N-not yet!" he yelped. Len laughed

"I love it when you're paniced. You look so cute when you blush." he smiled. Piko buried his face into Len's neck and breathed in Len's honey and banna scent. He felt something penertrate into him.

"A-ah! L-Len-tan! It hurts!" Piko cried blinking back tears and holding onto Len even tighter.

"I just need to strech it. Man, it's tight." Len muttered aloud

"I-It'll be my first time. N-naah!" Piko bit back a cry as Len incerted another finger.

"Really?" Len asked feeling excited that Piko was a virgin. Len bobbed Piko up and down moving the fingers in deeper. Searching for Piko's prostate.

"A-ah! Len-tan! Nhg-!" Piko cried out, his tears spilling making his face look younger that it ever had. Len had found the spot. He fiddled with it and watched as the other boy trembled and melted under his hands.

"Len-tan..." Piko whispered. Len turned his face to the white-haired boy and began kissing him to stop him complaining. Len took out the third finger and sissored with the two that were left. Piko whimpered slightly, losing him the battle of tongues. Len smoothly entered Piko with something other than his hands.

"L-Len-tan!" Piko screamed burying his face into Len's neck again. Len kissed Piko's smooth hair and started to thrust. Piko started trembling with pleasure as Len hit the right spot everytime.

"Look's like you're enjoying being an uke. And call me Len-sama from now on." Len teased

"I'll be fucking your brains out soon enough." Piko warned

"Not from where I'm looking, baby." Len laughed and kissed Piko hungerily. Len held onto Piko tighter with his left hand while the other went to Piko's tail.

"Len-tan!" Piko gasped breathing heavily as Len planted kisses along Piko's white neck. "Len-tan, I-I'm going to - L-Len-SAMA!" Piko screamed as he reached climax. Len licked some of the milky-white substance from Piko's nose. Piko sagged and buried his face into Len's neck again, groaning. With both of his hands free Len started to bounce Piko while thrusting, picking up pace.

"Piko-tan, you make such a good uke." Len whispered in Piko's ear.

"S-shut up." Piko scrowled. Then he threw back his and moaned as Len ejaculated into him hitting his spot. Both stood leaning into each other for a while; breathing heavily.

"Len-tan..." he whispered snuggling into Len's neck again.

"Yeah?" Len asked sleepily carrying Piko back to his bed before collasping onto it.

"I love you." he whispered into Len's ear, blushing madly, before falling asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want me put some cream on it?" Len asked, starting to get changed

"I'm fine." Piko snapped, wishing that Len would stop talking about his ass - which did really hurt.

"It really would help." Len offered

"I'm fine, Len-kun." Piko growled, ignoring the steaming thought of Len rubbing his- "Really."

"I think I perfered Len-tan or better yet Len-sama." Len teased

"I'm older. And I think **I **perfer Len-kun or better yet Len-chan." Piko said flashing his trademark smirk.

"You didn't seem to care too much last night." Len grinned. Piko's face went red as he remembered.

"You tell anyone and you're dead to me." he warned

"Even if I did this...?" Len asked, starting to stroke Piko's tail which imediantly whiped away.

"Especially if you did that."

"When'd you become so tsundere?"

"... screw you." Piko said unable to come up with a come-back

"I think you'll find it was **me** screwing **you**." Len teased, as he finished dressing. "Are you sure you don't want to come for breakfast?"

"Absolutly." Piko said, he'd told Len it was because he wasn't hungry but the truth was that his ass really hurt and the thought of sitting on a wooden chair made him shudder.

"The cream really would-"

"Shut up, Len-chan!" Piko shouted trying to block the mental images.

"How about having a bath? Brushing your teeth? Toilet?" Len asked

"I'll have a bath later but brushing my teeth seems good." Piko thought out loud, he was **not **going to even think about trying to go to the toilet. Len smiled and offered Piko a hand which Piko ignored. Piko heaved himself up and was proud when he didn't fall straight back down. He then took a step forward and felt less proud. The world spun and dark blotches consumed his vision.

"Ow." Piko mummbled, opening his eyes to find himself in Len's arms. "Put me down!" he cried, struggling. Luckily he was in his pyamas so didn't feel too akward.

"Not likely." Len grinned, carrying Piko like a princess to the bathroom, despite the fact that Piko's struggles were almost making him topple over.

"I am **not **your f'ing toy!" Piko complained as Len sat him down on the floor.

"Hey, Piko-tan?" Len asked awkardly

"Yeah, what is it?" Piko repiled automatically

"You know how sensitive your tail is?"

"N-no!"

"I was just wondering what would happen if I did this."

"Did what? Nng-!" Piko moaned as Len held a viberator to his tail.

"L-Len-tan, please s-stop!" Piko begged, breathing heavily, before he collasped on the floor - too tired and in too much pleasure to move.

"I thought it would affect you - but not this much!" Len exclaimed excitedly "I'm gonna win every argument we have!"

"Y-you're dead, b-bitch." Piko threated him with as much menace as he could muster- very little.

"Not anytime soon, I wouldn't think." Len grinned, walking up to the medicen cabinate he took out some bruise cream.

"L-Len-tan!" Piko cried out angerly, a blush spreading across his face

"What? You didn't expect me to take advantage of the situation?" Len asked, then looked at Piko sideways "You really are very cute when you blush."

"As s-soon as I can I'm g-going to r-rip out your throat! A-AH!" Piko hissed as his body suddenly arched in pleasure "L-Len-tan, could you r-remove the t-thing on my tail?" Piko asked

"How do I know you'll behave?"

"But if you don't I-I'll... make a m-mess on the floor."

"Fine by me." Len shrugged grinning evily. He dipped his fingers into the cream and started to rub it into the soreness.

"Ow!" Piko winced "I-it's cold!... C-could you please remove the t-thing."

"Okay. But first you have to beg." Len said his evil smile growing.

"No! J-just do it!"

"Nope."

"..."

"..."

"L-Len-Sama! PLease, please, p-please take it off!" Piko shrieked "A-and don't do t-that!" he added when Len checkly put his finger in Piko to see his reaction.

"I'm done now anyway. Here you are." Len said removing the viberator. "Actually, I just want to see something." he added placing the machience to the end of the usb chord.

"Len-kun! How can one person be so perverted? Stop." Piko protested. Len took the thing off, much to the releif of Piko, before attaching it to the base of the chord next to Piko's skin, much to Piko's annoyance/joy.

"A-A-AHH!" Piko shouted, eyes glazing over, crumpling into Len. Len removed the thing and put it in his pocket.

"How interesting. I've always just touched the middle part but I guess I'll have to go further down next time I take you to bed." Len thought out loud. When Piko didn't reply Len looked at him in concern but was releaved when saw that Piko had just fallen alsleep. "I guess I'll have to be more gentle on my uke-tan."

"Len-tan! Are you done yet?" Rin shouted through the door. _'Crap!' _Len thought, _'If Rin sees me walking out with Piko unconscience in my arms she's going to think a) we had sex in the toilets and our secret will be out or b) I beat the crap out of him!'_.

"I'm having a shower at the moment." Len lied hurridly

"... But there isn't a shower in that room?"

"I'm having a bath."

"Okay, then. By the way I'd be careful because Piko-kun still hasn't come out of his room and is probably still angry at you." Rin warned

"I think I'll try and talk to him later. But thanks for the warning."

"Happy to help. Oh, and by the way, you missed breakfast so you'll have to cook something yourself."

"Thanks. By the way, this may sound odd, but if you ever get a chance to talk to Teto ask her if her tail is sensative too - so we don't get anymore mix ups."

"With the way she hits people with it I don't think it is." Rin sighed "I'll see you later, Len-tan!" she added happily walking away. Len opened the door a crack, flinched behind it again when Meiko walked past before deciding the coast was clear and carrying Piko to his room. Then Len started to get Piko changed, taking plenty of breaks to look at Piko naked.

"Come on, Piko-tan. Time to wake up." Len whispered. Piko eye brows knotted into a frown and he tried to pull himself from sleep.

"Why?" Piko mummbled

"Because you need to eat."

"No, I don't."

"By the way, Piko-tan?"

"Hm." Piko asked slowly falling asleep again

"When are we going to tell everyone we're dating?" Len asked with a smirk. Piko opened his eyes, fully awake now.

"We're **not **dating." Piko growled.

"Why not?" Len asked looking hurt

"Because couples don't continually rape the other person." Piko explained

"I didn't rape you." Len protested

"Number one, you raped me when you were tickling me - you were on top of me and I was trying to push you off and tell you 'no'. Number two, when we had... last night I kept telling you to stop but you didn't, I told you I wanted to be seme but you wouldn't listen to me. Number three, you started to do **stuff **to my tail and ass despite the fact that I didn't want you to." Piko argued, ticking off the rapes with his fingers "So, basically, I've been raped three times in two days!" Len mushed his lips into Piko cutting off his arguement.

"It wasn't rape because you kissed back and told me that you loved me at the end." Len remined him as soon as the kiss was over.

"L-Len-tan..."

"Yeah?"

"Please, kiss me again." Piko begged, his face turning red. Len chuckled and started to lip-lock Piko.

"Hey, Piko-kun could I talk- Shit!" Rin shouted barging in through the door.

"It's okay, Rin-tan. Piko-tan and I are dating now." Len explained

"What? When?" Rin asked really confused

"We are **not **dating!" Piko said at the same time, cheeks burning. Then remembered his reputation as a smart-ass and added "Len-kun's little shota butt wouldn't be able to handle me."

"Don't mind him; he's a tsundere." Len smirked

"My little brother is with Piko?" Rin shrieked "Omg! Either Piko or my brother is going to get done up the bum! I never saw that coming! Who's seme?!"

Piko face went red again and sat up.

"We're not going to have sex!" He cried

"Again." Len added "But why not? Didn't you enjoy it?" he added smirking again

"Wait-wait-wait. You guys have already had sex!? Piko-tan, if you break my brothers heart I am going to shove a mircophone up your ass, chop up your penis and balls, cook them and force you to eat them. I'm going to whip you till you bleed and throw vodka and salt into the wounds, run you over with the road roller a hundered times before decapiting your head and shoving it up your little shota asshole!" Rin said, getting louder and louder as she spoke and caught her self up in a furious passion. Piko slowly cringed into Len as Len's sister's voice became a huge shout.

"O-okay." Piko mumbled, _'Geeze, and I thought the scariest she could get was when she had a dress in her hand!' _.

"Okay! As long as we understand each other. Would you guys be okay if I told the others?" Rin asked. Piko practicly fainted at her sudden personality change.

"No, we don't mind." Len smiled

"**Yes**, we **do **mind." Piko growled "But if you have to then you can. But if anybody asks Len was uke. Not me." he added

"Okay, but I very much doubt that my brother was uke." Rin admitted

"Why?!" Piko asked, taking the comment as a direct bash to his ego.

"Because you're cuddling into him, and he has his arms around you." Rin explained, turning to leave. Piko imediently struggled out of Len's embrace, much to Len's annoyance.

"By the way, you two make a cute couple ~ ^.^. So, if you need to borrow/buy anything (sex toys, lubricant, food, dating trips or maid outfits and makeup) I'll very happily help!" Rin offered.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Piko yelled, turning red at the mention of sex toys. _'Damn, I used to never blush or get flustered about sex. I hate Len-tan.'_ Piko thought icily _'Next time, I'll suduce him for sure.'_

"We probably do need lubricant... and if you can get Piko-tan into a maid outfit I'll be forever in your debt." Len chuckled

"Okay. Mission 'turn Piko-tan into even more of a shota' in on the go." Rin giggled sliding out of the door before Piko managed to throw a pillow at her.

"That was **so **embaressing!" Piko complained "Why'd she have lubricant, anyway? I-Is she a guy?"

"You're not the only guy I've dated, you know - I'm bi. Rin-tan's become used to it. But the guys I've dated have always be obviously uke and you're a straight-turned-uke." Len explained, trying to get Piko to cuddle again.

"Fuck right off. My ass is sore and I'm hungry." Piko complained

"What would you like to eat?" Len asked

"... Pancakes sound good." Piko said but then realised how shota-like that was "Or maybe just strong coffee."

"Pancakes it is then." Len said, jumping off the bed.

"I said coffee!" Piko argued

"And I said pancakes. You're not the only one who's hungry, y'know." Len replied. Piko imediantly felt awful. _'How could I have forgotton about Len's discomfort? I'm so selfish. I shouldn't have him as my b- boyfriend. . !' _Piko thought.

"I-I'm sorry, Len-tan." Piko said, trying not to look Len in the eye.

"You really are cute when you blush." Len said, nuzzling Piko's cheek.

"Get the fuck out and make me breakfast!" Piko yelled, shoving Len off the bed "Call me cute again and what Rin-chan threated to do to me will look pleasurable!"

"Well, she did offer to stick a microphone up your ass and knowing how uke you are..." Len smiled, starting to get off the ground again.

"I'm not the uke! You raped me!" Piko argued hitting Len with a pillow.

"Piko-tan, I think we all know how easily I could win this argument." Len said, touching his pocket.

"... Fuck you, Len-chan." Piko muttered, sitting on his tail.

"I think you'll find it was **me **fucking **you**." Len laughed, leaving. Piko suddenly felt very loney without Len. _'I __**do **__like it when Len holds me but he always teases me about it. I __**did **__enjoy last night. I __**do **__love Len-tan - very much! But... what about when he drops me? He's going to get bored of me soon. Nobody at sega wanted to stay in a relationship with me - I was just a sex thing. If I don't start distancing myself from him it's going to really hurt when he dosen't want me anymore. Or maybe I could try and suduce him so that he won't. Maybe that'll I'm not too sure what Len-tan likes.' _Piko thought, trying to come up with a plan.

"You seem to be in a happy mood, Len-kun?" Kaito commented happily.

"I had a great last night with Piko-tan." Len answered smugly. _'I can't believe I beded Piko. He's so gorgous and cute! I want to tell the entire world that I love him. He's like a white angel, and he's all mine.'_ Len thought, with more than a hint of satisfaction.

"You need to flip it over." Rin warned. Len flipped the pancake and was releaved that it wasn't burnt.

"You guys make a good couple." Mikuo teased, slightly annoyed that his revenge didn't go to plan but happy that Piko wouldn't be after his twin.

"You're together?!" Kaito asked, having not got what Len was hinting at.

"Yep. Piko-tan's my boyfriend now so keep your hands off." Len smirked, eyeing all the other males and some females.

"Len-kun, you're the biggest asshole in the world. **And **we're not dating so if anyone wants a peice of this they're very welcome to it." Piko said with a wink at Mikuo, he'd become bored of sitting in bed, and he sat down next to Oliver on the sofa with a sigh. _'I love having a sofa in the kitchen. It screws with logic but who gives an actual fuck? Speaking of fucking, my ass dosen't hurt so much anymore.' _Piko thought, snuggiling into the cushions.

"After last night, I'd have thought you'd have the biggest asshole." Len whispered in Piko's ear as he handed him a plate. Piko's face went red and he refused to look at Len again.

"I did **so **not need to know the details." Oliver grumbled, having overheard. Although he was kindof interested. _'I wonder what Piko's actually like in bed. He's always boasting about how good he is - I kindof like to see ~ . ! Piko's also really cute when he blushes.' _

"I think one of the most attractive things a guy can do is play with little kids - it's really cute." Luka said smiling

"Is that euthamism for something? 'Play' sounds suspious..." Piko smirked, happy to butt into a convosation,

"Ignore him, Luka-san. I think the most attractive things in yoai is when one of them is in bondage."

"We are **so **not having this convo a table. But I must admit those clips you showed me were pretty hot." Miku confessed

"Y-you guys watch yaoi?" Piko asked wondering if Rin was going to start watching him and Len-

"Hey Len-kun, you being gay and all, what's your biggest turn on?" Miki asked

"He likes maid outfits, don't you Len-tan?" Rin answered for him

"Yeah, they're pretty cute and can get really sexy." Len muttered going red "One second, I have a phone call." he said, rushing out of the room to answer.

"Pass the golden sryup." Piko asked. Oliver started to hand over the bottle but stopped.

"You'll have to take it from me." He teased holding the bottle out of Piko's reach.

"Whore!" Piko growled angerily before he pushed the plate onto the table and started to tackle Oliver. "You should know your place, you idiot-with-an -diot-looking-face!" Piko started to tickle Oliver's tummy but the kid wouldn't give him the bottle and Piko, although a fair bit bigger than Oliver, wasn't tall enough to lean over and grab it. He started to struggle over Oliver to get it. Piko wasn't very strong (Oliver was almost stronger) the only thing that he had going for himself was the fact that he was fast, could easily dodge blows and when angry/threatened - he could turn into an absolute, beat the shit out of them, badass.

"Hi-ya!" Oliver cried, grabbing Piko's tail and starting to pull Piko away from the bottle. Piko cursed and made a leapt for the bottle, despite the pain of Oliver pulling his tail, he felt nothing sexual as Oliver was pulling his tail - which really hurt - and not rubbing it, which would make Piko aroused. Piko managed to grab the bottle and leap back to his place, knocking Oliver's hand away in the process.

"I win!" Piko declared happily and was annoyed when nobody at the table seemed to have noticed the two shota's squabble. Suddenly his phone beeped.

_Len: soz, need to pick up recording equipment for master. Love you! 3_

Piko couldn't help but roll his eyes at the _'Love you!' _part.

"Hey Rin-chan, could you come into town with me?" Piko asked

"Eh? Sure, Piko-kun." she said, finishing her breakfast.

Len walked to the mail dilivery service very troubled. _'Oliver-kun grabbed my Piko-tan's tail. Did he know it was sensitive? Did Piko-tan feel anything? Will they get together while I'm gone?' _Len wondered, he knew it was stupid of him to be so worried after Piko had been screaming his name last night but...

"I really love, Piko-tan and I never want to lose him." he muttered under his breath. Maybe he should fuck Piko again? And this time make sure that Piko was heard so that nobody would try anything? Or suduce Piko so deeply that Piko would never look at another male. He smiled at the last one. He could always do both.

"Omgosh!" Rin squealed "That's so cute of you Piko!"

"S-shut up." Piko snapped, going red. "This is a seceret so don't shout so loud." He'd even written in the note to Len that he'd gone shopping with Oliver so that Len wouldn't think he'd gone shopping for a dress. _'Len would know because Rin's helped Len's pervious boyfriends and Rin has already said she'd help with stuff like this so Len would be able to work it out. But now that I've said Oliver is coming with me (lucky thing Oliver was going out to by more bird feed) he'll assume we went out for ice cream or something.' _Piko thought happily.

"I think this would look good on you." Rin commented, holding up a white/silver cat costume.

"Do you think Len-ta- I mean- Len-kun would like it?" Piko asked, deliberatly not saying anything about the costume because he didn't want to offend Rin.

"Hm, you're right. Len-tan's more into maid dresses, as I said earliar. But I do know that he thinks you look good with car ears on." Rin thought out loud. Piko didn't bother to ask how she knew that- if it involved Len talking to Rin about how cute Len thought he was, he didn't want to know.

"This one's perfect!" Rin said, holding out a frilly white and black maid dress that had stockings, a maid cap with white ears sticking out of it along with a cat tail round the back of it and black frilly panties.

"If you're sure. Now we just need to find my size." Piko muttered, glad that the embaressing trip was over.

"No, this **is **your size." Rin said, pointing to the label.

"Don't be rediculous. The stupid dress wouldn't come down half-way to my knees!" Piko protested, but had a terrible feeling that the dress was the right size.

"It's meant to do that." Rin said, rolling her eyes. _'So, wait, those panties are __**thongs**__!?' _Piko thought panicing _'Len-tan, I wouldn't even consider doing this is I didn't love you so much.'_

"H-he's with Oliver-kun?" Len asked, trying hard to mask his feelings. _'I knew I shouldn't have left Piko-kun alone with him!' _he thought bitterly, crumpling the note in his hand.

"Are you okay, Len-kun?" Haku asked,

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Len answered, trying to smile "Urm, did you see Piko leave with Oliver at all?"

"No, but I remeber Rin-chan saying something about Piko-kun going to buy a maid outfit, if that helps?" Haku confessed.

"Yeah, thanks." Len said, feeling his hands start to shake. "I think I need to sit and think for a while." Len admitted going up to his room after exchanging good byes with Haku. _'Is Rin-chan just teasing? Or is Piko-tan really going there? Why is he going with Oliver-kun? How does Rin-chan know? Is she encorouaging Piko-tan to cheat on me?' _Len thought, battling with his emotions. He put on his jacket and went looking for Piko.

"Here, you are miss!" the seller said cheerfully. _'I just got mistaken for a girl?! HELL NAW!' _

"Thanks, but it's for my sister here." he said switching to his more masculine voice. The other person blushed at her mistake.

"I-I'm sorry!" she spluttered, but Piko had already walked away.

"Hey, Oliver-kun!" Rin yelled running over to Oliver leaving Piko with the heavy bags - which he was **not **happy about.

"Hey, Rin-chan!" Oliver said, squirming happily in her embrace. "I was just about to order some ice-cream, you want to sit and have some with me?"

"Yeah, of course we do!" Rin said, climbing in next to Oliver. Piko sat down too although his ass still hurt.

"So, what did you buy, Piko-kun?" Oliver asked

"He bought a maid outfit!" Rin answered before Piko could get her to shut up.

"Len-kun's really lucky to have you." Oliver commented, making Piko blush again.

"I'm not even going to wear it. I got it for Miku-chan's next concert" Piko lied casually, throwing daggers at Rin

"Don't lie, Piko-kun. You're wearing it for my brother and if you don't start be more open about your feelings I'm not going to be responible for what I will do to you." Rin snapped giving Piko her angry face.

"Okay." Piko said quickly. _'Shit, Len's sister is scary!'_

"Good, next we'll need to buy some makeup!" Rin giggled

"But Rin, we're robots? We were designed perfect? And I'm a guy?" Piko asked confused

"Yeah, but everything can be improved. You'd look much better with some mascara and eyeliner on." Rin said, making Piko squirm uncomfortably.

"I'll get the ice-cream; what flavors do people want?"

"Orange please!" Rin smiled up at him cutely

"Vanilla please." Oliver asked

"'K." Piko replied shortly going over to order but his mind was else where. _'Will Len-tan like the dress. I mean, Rin's helped all his other boyfriends but they've all been dumped, right? So, what'll happen to me? I'd just die if Len-tan didn't want me anymore. Maybe he wouldn't like me in a dress - I'd be too shota. Maybe he really does want somebody more manly than me. I'm definantly displaying myself as an uke to him in this dress, but what's so bad about being uke? Maybe I'll continue being bottom for a bit and then slowly make my way to the top. Ohhh... maybe I should start lifting weights...' _he thought as he sat back down with the ice cream.

"One, sec guys. I think I can see luka-san!" Rin said rushing over in the direction of the park.

"I hope she dosen't tell Luka-san about my dress." Piko accidently thought aloud.

"You'll look good in the dress - smexy." Oliver teased pushing Piko out of his thoughts.

"You bitch." Piko growled, flicking his tail in Olivers direction trying to hit him.

"Ow." Oliver moaned, rubbing his head where Piko's tail had collided with him and dropping his spoon.

"A-ah!" Piko gasped as the ice cream landed on the tail. The tail flamed up as the ice touched it, arousing Piko. The contrast of ice and burning were electric and filled him with intense longing.

"My ice cream!" Oliver cried, not noticing Piko. Piko's breath hitched in his throat as Oliver started to lick the Ice-cream off.

"Piko-tan!?" Len cried, his hands around Piko, pulling him into an embrace.

"L-Len-tan!?" Piko yelled happily, his tail whipping away from Oliver, who'd finished the icecream on it. Piko, highy aroused, mushed his lips to Len's and snuggled deeper into him.

"What's in the bag?" Len asked, refusing Piko's kiss by turning his head.

"Rin-chan bought a dress." Piko lied quickly, he's cheeks flaming as the image of wearing it came back. Len wondered at Piko's reaction.

"Rin-tan was with you?" he asked trying not to sound suspious

"Yeah, but now she's run off with Luka-san leaving her ice cream to melt." Oliver explained taking the spoons from Rin's ice cream to replace the one he lost.

"I'm going to take you home now Piko-tan, okay?" he asked

"W-what about the bag?" Piko asked trying not to sound guilty "She'll want it. And what do you mean 'take me home?!' I'm not your personal belonging! You're going to walk me home because I decided to!"

"She'll be back for it soon, you said she just went off to find Luka-san right? And you are mine." Len remined him.

"Okay. But I'm still not yours..." Piko replied, as they started to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Oliver a pleading look so Oliver picked up the bag to let Piko know it was safe. _'WHY WAS OLIVER-KUN SUCKING PIKO-TAN'S TAIL!? Why did Piko-tan give Oliver-kun that look? __**Is **__there something going on?' _Len thought, tightening his arm on Piko, who winced in pain.

"Okay, what's going on!?" Len said, as soon as he'd walked Piko into his room.

"Nothing! What do you mean?" Piko cried defensivly, wondering who'd tipped Len off about the dress.

"You don't think I can't see what's going on?! I didn't realise you were so slutty!"

"You're the one that made me gay in the first place, bitch!"

"I'm not the one doing anything wrong; you are!"

"I didn't think it would upset you! I thought-"

"Whore! So, you just admitted it! I hate you, Piko-kun! Never even get within ten feet of me if you know what's good for you!" He yelled, his hand flashing out and slapping Piko across his cheek.

"I thought it was what all your boyfriends did!" Piko shouted, his hand cupping his face.

"Yes, shithead, that's why they were dumped!" Len yelled, slamming the door behind him. Then, crying, he ran to his room and started tearing the place up. _'He __**did**__ cheat on me! I'm going to kill him! Even after he screamed my name and told me he loved me he thought he could go behind my back and- I'm going to kill him!" _

Piko rocked himself on his bed, tears trickling down his face.

"I-I don't understand." he whispered into his knees, hiding his face "I guess he didn't like me being shota."

"Piko~ ^.^ !" Rin called through the door. Piko stopped crying and quickly dried his eyes; he wasn't going to let Rin know how much that dress had screwed up his relationship.

"Come in!" He called happily. Rin emerged carrying the dress.

"Aw, thanks Rin-tan!" he laughed happily

"Put it on!"

"W-why don't we do that later?"

"Nu-ah." she cried throwing her arms over Piko and starting to shove the dress on him. Piko kept his winning smile plastered on even when Rin started doing his make-up but when she turned him round so Piko could see his refection, Piko couldn't. _'Oh my god - I'm such a slut. Wait; can males be sluts? Oh shut up, you sorry excuse for a brain! '_

"Piko-tan! What's wrong!?" Rin asked grabbing a box of tissues and mopping Piko's tears up, thanking God that she'd got water proof mascara.

"Len-kun and I broke up. He called me a slut and slapped my face and told me never to go near him again!" Piko sobbed, then remembered Rin threat "I really don't understand! I really didn't mean to hurt him but he started saying that I'd done it all wrong with the dress and that he'd dumped all his previous boyfriends over it and t-that I was too slutty and shota and whorish for him."

"Shh. There must be some mistake." Rin said hugging Piko's head softly. "I'm going to speak to him, 'k? Will, you be okay on your own?"

"Oh God, no. I have a fear of being left on my own." Piko said sarcastically "And if you ever tell a soul that I cried I am going to pin you down and kill you slowly. Same threat if you ever tell anybody that I wore a dress - maybe worse." he added trying to take his mind off Len. "I think I'm going to get something to drink." he said wrapping himself in his dressing gown so nobody could see the dress. _'Urgh. I do not see how on earth girls wear this shit. My back itches... :Y'_

Len sat in his wrecked room staring stonily at his fists.

"Len-kun?" Rin asked knocking on the door. Len stood up and unlocked the door. As soon as Rin's face appeared Len hugged her tightly.

"Rin-tan! Piko-kun cheated on me!" He said and started spilling his story.

"Hey, Meiko-san? Haku-san? What's the best drink to get wasted?" Piko asked the only two alcoholics he knew

"Vodka." Meiko replied handing him a glass

"Meiko-san, he's too young to drink!" Kaito snapped snatching the glass out of Piko's hand

"Hey!" he cried out in anger "I need a drink; I've been through alot of shit today!"

"You're only sixteen!"

"Fine! But we don't even age so how I'm ever going to be able to drink is F'ing beyond me!" Piko growled, slamming the door to the living room behind him.

"Piko-kun, a-are you wearing makeup?" Nero asked

"Rin-chan got to me." Piko snapped, then brightened "Do you have any liquor, Nero-chan? Or do you know any night clubs?"

"Piko-tan!" Len yelled grabbing Piko from behind

"What the fuck!? Have you completely lost your non-existant mind, you hormonal freak-of-nature!?" Piko yelled as Len started whirling him round. Len then let Piko down then spun him around so that he was facing him and pushed his tongue into Piko's mouth.

"L-Len-kun?" Piko asked backing away, ending the kiss, until he felt the wall behind him,

"Akward." Nero muttered turning round and leaving.

"Dial 999, you uncaring coward! I'm about to be-" Piko started yelling

"I love you, Piko-tan. I'm so sorry." Len said pushing forwards and kissing Piko again.

"Len-kun! I don't understand!" Piko said, again denying Len enterance to his mouth, he started to push him away.

"No!" Len cried, he grabbed hold of Piko's hands and pinned them against the wall and pushed his chest into Pikos. He pressed his knee against Piko's crouch, stopping any chance of escape and making Piko moan. Then he finally started making out with Piko who got slowy less resistant until Piko became floppy and was being held up by Len. Len let go off Piko's hands and held his waist, grinding it against his knee. Piko moaned louder at the friction and at Len's hands squeezing his ass.

"Could you guys do this somewhere else, please?" Gakupo asked, as he walked past them.

"Bedroom?" Len asked

"Fuck yeah." Piko moaned. Len picked Piko up and started carrying him into Piko's room, his own being a mess, while Piko snuggled into and kissed Len's neck.

"Here's the lubricant." Rin said, handing Piko the bottle

"Tell anyone and I swear I'll install cameras into your bedroom and send the pictures to everybody at school - and I'll even install cameras into the girls' toilets." Piko warned.

"Wow. Your threats are getting better." Rin praised. Len closed the door behind them while Piko locked it. Len laid Piko onto the bed and started to take off the dressing gown.

"Piko, what are you wearing?!" he asked. _'Damn, I forgot I was wearing it. At least I'm not wearing the car-ears and tail. Urg... I'm going to die...'_ Piko thought

"Erm, I thought you'd like it. I didn't think it would be such a problem, I'm really sorry, do you want me to get changed?" Piko asked blushing.

"You'll be naked in a few minites anyway and you look hot in it." Len whispered in his ear suductivly. Len's eyes explored every detail of the dress; it was a silky, embroided black dress with a frilly apron tied around Piko's narrow waist with a huge, cute bow at the back. The end of the dress was very short and had frilly white material so that the dress went out like a bluebell. Piko was also wearing black stockings with white frills at the tops. He could also see that Piko was wearing a bit of makeup so that his lashes were black like the night and his lips were cherry pink.

"But Len-tan, I thought this was why you'd dumped your other boyfriends?" Piko asked confused as he still didn't know why Len had slapped him.

"I thought it was because you were seeing Oliver behind my back. But Rin-tan explained to me that you were with her and that you'd been doing shopping and you hadn't been out with Oliver."

"Len-tan! We've only been going out a for two days. You could at least have remembered that it takes awhile to have an affair. I'm some kind of bitch in heat, y' know." Piko said rolling his eyes

"Piko?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't ever cheat on me." Len asked. Piko smiled and pushed so that he was on top of Len.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked, taking off Len's top and moving his tongue down Len's chest.

"P-Piko-tan!" Len gasped. Piko smirked and nuzzled the top of Len's boxers for a few seconds before he pulled Len's boxers and trousers down.

"P-Piko-"

"Shh... I told you I'd be seme next time." Piko smirked again. Piko started to slowly and tantalisingly lick.

"Piko, I don't do uke." Len growled. Piko didn't reply as he started to slowly bob his head.

"Go faster." Len moaned. Piko stopped and licked a few more times, pinning Len down with his hands.

"Do you remember the magic word?" he asked. When Len remained silent Piko shrugged and started again, taking his time.

"Please." Len gasped

"Please what?"

"Please Piko."

"What would you like me to do?" Piko asked evily as Len groaned but started bobbing harder and faster. Piko stopped to squeaze the lubricant onto his hand, and started to massage.

"I really don't do uke."

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Piko chuckled but Len threw him over so that he was trapped between the matteress and Len's body.

"Len-tan!?" Piko moaned angerly "Why'd you-" he started but Len was kissing him again. Len then moved his hand down to Piko's tail and Piko had to submit to him.

"I hate you." Piko said, breathing heavily as Len's hand moved down to the base of his tail.

"I love you too." Len said before he started to single-lip kiss the other boy before starting to french kiss again. He started to squeaze the lubrican and massage as Piko had been doing.

"Thongs?" Len asked suprised.

"S-shut the f-fuck up, w-whore!" Piko growled "L-Len- I want to be the seme." Piko added moaning.

"Chodai."

"Dame."

"Doshita no?"

"Hazukashii..."

"II kagen ni shinasai! You're like a Maguro."

"Maji? - o.o ?"

" '.' ..."

"¬.¬' ... "

"Nanchatte- , !"

"... :#I"

Len sighed "Piko will you be uke for me?" Piko looked like he was going to argue but then sighed and said

"Shoganai daro."

"Shikkari shite." Len replied, slipping his fingers in "I swear your hole's become bigger."

"Urusse!" Piko shouted blushing. Len just couldn't wait any longer; he shoved his way into Piko, hoping he'd used enough lub.

"L-Len-sama!" Piko cried out, unable to help himself as pleasure zigg-zagged down his spine. He tried his hardest to hide any pain that showed. "N-Nh..!" As Len thrusted, he almost immediately hit the albino's prostate. Piko felt so amazing, he felt full and heat spread all over his body. All he could feel was Len inside of him; and it felt amazing.

"A-AH! L-Len-Kun!" His breathing was uneven as he tried to push the words out of his mouth. Len found Piko's cries incredibly sexy, he wanted nothing more than to make his Piko scream out his name. He hit it (Piko's prostate) once more, ruthlessly, going as fast and hard as he could. Slamming in the other boys fragile body.

"T-that..L-Len! A-Nh!" The boy's nails dug into the materess below him, desperately trying to hold onto something. He couldn't even register what he was saying. He just wanted Len go harder and faster. His eyes were squezed shut as pleasure rushed threw him. "L-L-EN-SA-MA..!"

"Nnh..piko..." Len moaned, thrusting into the boy. He just wanted to go as hard as he could, trembaling with the feeling on dominating the older boy. "I love making you scream..."

"Ah!" Piko knew he couldn't take much more, his vision was hazy. He felt the pressure building up inside him; he could barley breath. "A-a-a-aah..!" before he knew it he came all over the floor and his new dress (which he thought was a good revenge to have on the stupid dress). "Len-tan.." He moaned, breathing heavily, chest rising up and down.

"Nnh..P-piko-tan..!" Len groaned, his head tilting up as he reached his climax, feeling sweat run down his face. Both boys cried out as Len's hotness emptied into Piko's fragile body. Len continued thrusting, seeming determinded to completly fill up the boy benenth him. Piko panted heavily, wrapping his legs around Len's waist and arching up; loving the feeling of being owned and dominted by the other boy. Len fell to back into the bed beside the older boy, still panting heavily.

"Piko...y-you are so cute.." He stole a quick kiss from the boy beside him.

Piko blushed. "T-thank you, L-Len...I-I tried hard to make the dress really cute for you..." He giggled, covering his face in embarrassment. "I was afraid you wouldn't like it.."

Len giggled too, removing the hands from the boy's face. "I love you, Piko, and I'd love you no matter what you're wearing...though I do prefer you not wearing anything..."

"L-Len-kun!" The boy blush so hard he would've made a tomato question its colour.

The younger wrapped his arms around Piko. "But really, I'm not lying...I love you so much." Piko nestled closer to his chest, loving the feeling of being held.

"I love you too, Len-tan. M-more than anyone else in the world..."

"You tell a single soul about last night and I swear I'm going to shove the Ifle tower up your pathetic little ass-hole." Piko warned as he started down the stairs with Len.

"Can I tell them we're going out?" Len asked, feeling extremly happy.

"..."

"Piko?" Len asked, stopping the other boy and making him look at him.

"Would you take it the wrong way if I said no?" Piko asked, trying hard to look Len in the eye.

"Why can't I?" Len asked a little hurt. _'Dosen't he like the fact that we're doing out? Is his reputation more important than me? Is it because he's dating other people and he dosen't want them to find out about me?' _Len thought becoming more and more anxious

"We have to go to school today and..." Piko tried to start

"...And what? Is your reputation more important than me?" Len asked, voicing one of his fears

"Len-tan!" Piko exclaimed slapping Len hard "Don't you ever think that kind of stuff! I love you and I don't give a damn about anything else! How dare you?!"

"Wow, another akward sene. You two really need to turn down the hormone levels because you're either groping each other or shouting at each other." Nero commented step-sideing the couple.

"Ah, Nero! I have a question about our homework...?" Piko asked, feeling brave. He was really hurt by Len's accusation and decided that he was going to give him the silent treatment for a while. Piko flashed Nero a big, flirty smile and pressed up close against him, after giving Len a haughty look over his shoulder.

"Humph." Len huffed, deciding to give Piko the same treatment; after all he was perfectly justified to worry - Piko was a sarcastic, badass slut.

"Ah, I still don't get this one." Piko huffed, leaning on Nero's shoulder, pouting in what he knew was a cute manner.

"It's very easy when you know how. Try and remember this; second fraction, don't be shy, just turn over and multipy." Nero said, trying to flirt back but not being very good as he'd always only flirted with girls. _'Why the hell am I flirting anyway? I mean, Piko is very cute and he's almost a girl anyway but still! It's probably the fact that Piko is just so damn good at flirting.' _Nero thought to himself, trying to hide his growing bonner. Piko laughed out loud making a huge show of it.

"I think I'm definatly going to remember from now on. Got any other dirty jokes you want to tell me?" Piko asked, suductivly in Nero's ear.

"I-I don't really know any..." Nero asked blushing, trying not to look at Len who'd just sat down at the other end of the sofa.

"What me to tell you one?" Piko asked, taking one of Nero's ear in his mouth and pulling down gently, licking.

"Piko-kun." Len warned putting his arm around Piko's waist. Piko let go of Nero and looked acidly over his shoulder.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me. Len." Piko hissed deliberatly not adding a suffix. When Len didn't move Piko gave him his best glare, despite how painful it was.

"Piko-tan..." Len whispered hurt. _'Does he hate me as much as he looks like he does?' _Len couldn't help but wonder.

"Len-kun. I guess you didn't hear me correctly the first time; I asked you to get the fuck off me. Please, do it." Piko hissed, menacingly. Slowly, Len let go, looking miserable. It took all of Piko's strength not to crash into his arms and apologise.

"I'm going to get changed now. I'll see you at school?" Piko purred in his sweetest voice at Nero, starting to walk away.

"Yeah, sure." Nero asked, face completly red.

"See ya." Piko chuckled, giving Nero a wink over his shoulder.

"You touch Piko-tan in any way other than friendly and I'm going to punch your head off, understood?" Len growled, envious of Nero.

"I-I understand." Nero stuttered; he could also feel the holes Len's glare was burning into his head.

"Don't you dare threaten my Nero-tan." Neru hissed, having been spying as soon as she had seen Nero with Piko.

"He'll be fine as long as he stays off my Piko-tan." Len growled directing his anger at Neru.

"Despite how he dresses it appears the little shota does apparently have some taste, of course that wasn't apparent seeing as he dated you first." Neru sniffed "Nero's allowed to do whatever he wishes. It's going to take somebody with bigger balls than you to stop him."

"You're in no position to threaten me, fanloid. You haven't even got a voice bank." Len hissed, enjoying how Neru flinched at the mention of 'fanloid' and 'voice bank'.

"At least I'm not constantly mistaken for a girl." Neru said through gritted teeth

"I'm not really suprised that you're not. You're not the most feminine of people." Len snapped

"Neru-chan! Len-kun! Stop it!" Miku shouted having rushed into the kitchen after over hearing the argument "Calm down!"

"That's easy for you to say, Mrs. Perfect-chan." Neru growled taking Nero's hand and leading him out "But the rest of us aren't quite as robotic as you."

"Neru-chan..." Miku begged

"Shut up!" Neru exclaimed rushing up the stairs with Nero. There was a moment of akward silence before Len sighed.

"Piko-tan's dumped me." Len's explained to Miku

"Oh! That's just- shit. That's awful Len-kun." Miku said, coming over to hug him. Len hugged back, burying his face in the older girl's neck. Miku, paused for a moment; well, she'd had half an eye on Len for a while now - hadn't she? And he was single now so...

She cupped his face and gently brought their lips together.

"Len-tan, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to-" Piko began, coming sheepishly into the room after he'd finished changing. "Len-tan?!" he gasped "Baka!" Piko shouted running back to his room, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Piko-tan!" Len cried chasing after the older boy. Piko was alot faster than anybody gave him credit for and easily outran Len.

"Piko-tan! Please open up, I wasn't doing anything romantic with Miku-chan! Piko-tan!" Len cried as he tried to open the door but Piko had firmly locked it.

"Leave me alone, Len-kun. You've screwed with my mind and body too many times." Piko said. Len could have just died as he heard Piko sob.

"Len-kun! Piko-Kun! The school bus is here!" Luka called from downstairs. Len waited for Piko to open the door having gotten ready before Piko had even woken up in the morning. Slowly Piko's door opened a crack. Len swung the wide open, grabbed Piko and pushed him onto the bed and kissed him passionatly. While Piko did- nothing. He didn't bother to struggle against Len, he didn't stiffen or hug back when Len hugged him - he didn't even kiss back. Piko's tongue was just pushed around by Len's. Len pulled back looking at Piko with concern.

"Are you finished?" Piko asked without any hint of emotion, although his face indicated that he was slightly pissed off. _'I'm not going to let him know how much he hurt me. That would just let him win - its what he wants. You went through this shit before at Sega, and you're not going to do it again.' _Piko thought to himself.

"Piko-tan..." Len moaned as he felt the wall around Piko that he's penitrated on their first night sex return with extra layers.

"I'd like to go to school." Piko stated, still making no movments. Len's eyes involentarily glanced at Piko's tail - the thing that could easily end Piko's indifference.

"That's right, go ahead and rape me. Then have even more fun as you can screw me over again." Piko said without a hint of sarcasm. Len gritted his teeth.

"I love you, Piko-tan." he whispered

"No, you don't" Piko whispered back with just a hint of bitterness. Len got off Piko and slowly both boys went downstairs and into the school bus.

"Hello, Nero-tan." Piko said, turning back alive as though somebody had flicked a switch inside him. Len gritted his teeth and shot daggers at Nero who squirmed.

"Hey, Piko!" Neru said happily, making room next to Nero for him.

"Hey Gorgous. How've you been doing?" Piko asked, turning his smile onto her after getting that Nero wasn't in the mood to flirt.

"Not bad. You?" She asked starting to check him out

"This has definantly been the best bit so far. I hope it can get even better." Piko said with the first bit as a hateful message to Len.

"You're in the right company."

"No, she's not. She belongs to Sega. And everybody knows how bad they suck." Miku Zatsune hissed hatefully.

"At least I actually belong to a company." Piko shot back "And actually have my **own **voice bank. But I guess we can both agree that Sega sucks." he added

"I think that's the only thing we'll be agreeing on."

"So you wouldn't agree if I told you what a hot babe you were?" Piko asked. Zatsune's mouth dropped at his bluntness and without caring Piko kissed her. Zatsune kissed back not because she liked Piko but because he was a good kisser and she was abit of a slut. Piko got up so they could make out against one of the buses walls. Len gritted his teeth and his knuckles went white and he stared at the pair. Neru and Nero felt slightly pissed off at Piko because just a few moments ago he'd been flirting with them and now he had his hands all over somebody else.

"Jerk." Neru muttered going back to her phone. The bus slowly grined to a halt so Piko and Zatsune had to detatch themselves from each other.

"If ever you need a good time; here's my number." Piko whispered handing her a note.

"Ditto." Zatsune smiled.

"Oh hey, Cul-chan!" Piko said as soon as he was out "We have the same next lesson, right."

"Yeah, we have Chemistry." she said starting to walk over to the building

"Want to skip it for a different kind of chemistry lesson?"

"I don't do shotas."

"Too bad for Oliver-kun, then. But you haven't answer my question." Piko pushed further needing to do something rebellious.

"I did answer it." Cul flashed back.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Piko said with fake honesty

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I thought you were a jerk looking for an easy slut." Cul confessed

"Then why would I be talking to you?"

"True enough. I'd like to skip class with you but Master says I need to get better at science or I'm grounded..."

"Oh. Okay, never mind."

"But here's my number and if you want, you can be my lab partner?"

"I'd love to!" Piko smiled thankful that he wouldn't have to work with Rin.

Len waited for Piko's class to end so he could try and speak to him before his next lesson. _'This needs to end. I need Piko-tan. I'll try as hard as I can but if I have to I'll use his tail to suduce him.' _Len thought wishing that Piko's class would hurry up. Finally after what seemed like ages to Len students started to trickle out.

"Piko-tan!" Len cried running over.

"Oh, hello, Kagmine-kun. Do you need help with something?" Piko asked casually, his arm over Cul.

"Yeah, I really need to talk to you about this morning." Len said trying to be as blank as Piko

"Forget about it. It dosen't mean anything."

"I just need to explain myself. Please listen to me."

"I already understand perfectly, Kagmine-kun. Cul-chan and I are on our way to our next lesson. Don't you have somewhere to go?" Piko asked

"I'm in your next lesson- Art. Remember?" Len asked. Piko internally cursed.

"I've got geography next. See you guys later?" Cul asked wondering what they were talking about and why they were acting so fake around each other

"Of course, Darlin'." Piko purred, removing his arm.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in Maths." Len said with an earnest smile

"Okay?" Cul asked freaked out by there behavour. Len put an arm around Piko and started to steer him towards the boys toilets.

"Our lesson isn't there." Piko said ducking under Len's arm and walking to his lesson.

"I know. I just want to talk, Piko-tan." Len explained, catching hold of his hand and entwining their fingers.

"I don't want to. And please stop calling me 'Piko-tan' as far as I am concered you can call me 'Utatane-kun." Piko said trying to turn round

"No!" Len cried pulling Piko towards him "I just need to talk to you!"

"Kagmine-kun! Let go of me!" Piko shouted his voice carrying annoyance.

"I need to talk to you!" Len repeated, yanking Piko into an embrace despite the build-up of onlookers.

"Let go of me! I don't like it!" Piko yelled, using all his strength to get away from the other boy. Piko gasped as Len's legs breifly nudged against his member. "Ng-!" he held back a moan as his legs started to give way. _'Damnit. I'm stupidly sensitive!' _he cursed. Len ruthlessly snaked his hands under Piko's shirt holding onto Piko tighter. "Stop!" Piko pushed as hard as he could to escape.

"Len-kun! Let him go!" Gakupo ordered sharply. Len stopped struggling and Piko fell to the floor. "Never force your presence on anybody ever again, understand? If I hear you've done something else like this I'm going to have to start taking measures, hear me?"

"Yes, sensi." Len muttered

"Piko-kun, do you need anything?" Gakupo asked

"No, sensi. Thank you for intervening." Piko said dusting himself off.

"Then go to your lessons, everyone." Gakupo ordered. Piko kept away from Len as they made their was to art. They were the last ones in and so were forced to sit next to each other. _'Is he ever going to become my Piko-tan again?' _Len thought sadly glancing at Piko, who was taking notes and absolutly not looking at Len. People started giving him funny looks as word spread about him trying to force Piko into the guy's toilets.

"Why'd you do that?" Lui asked when they starting on their paintings

"Piko and I broke up his morning." Len sighed. Lui was openly gay so Len didn't feel awkard letting him know.

"I don't know what the fuck you did but he seems pretty pissed off at you."

"He thought I was doing stuff with Miku."

"Were you?"

"No! All I was doing was hugging her and then she kissed me!"

"Get Miku to explain to him."

"... O.O !" Len mouth dropped. Why hadn't he thought of that? "I-I'll do that as soon as I can!"

"Isn't she practising for that up coming concert?" Rin asked

"Rin-tan!"

"What? I heard you guys talking and evesdropped. So sue me."

"Omgosh! I'm can't beieve that gay pervert would do that!" Rion exclaimed

"He's tried getting it on at home as well." Piko complained half-truthfully

"Ew!" Seeu cried out wrickling her nose

"I'm never talking to him again!" IA shivered. _'Which one should I start with first?' _Piko wandered _'Rion's nice but not much to my fancy. Definatly for later. Seeu is sweet but all that hair is kinda scary. I definantly wouldn't mind, though. IA's really kawaii and has an amazing voice so I think I might start with her.' _

"Piko-tan?" Rin asked before Piko could open his mouth.

"Yeah, Rin-chan?"

"You know what I threatened to do to you if you broke my brother's heart, right?"

"What about it?" Piko asked without battering an eyelid

"You're treading on a very thin line at the moment." Rin warned

"Rin-chan! Piko-kun dosen't want Len-kun's hands all over him, how dare you threaten him." Seeu hissed

"They were going out yestarday. They even had sex, for God's sake! Stop lying Piko-kun and talk to Len-tan." Rin pleaded

"I'll think about it." Piko said patronisingly.

"You'd better." Rin threatened striding off.

"What a bitch." IA muttered

"Tell me about it. Kagmine-kun and I having sex. Ha!" Piko said with false humour. _'Maybe I did get it worng. Len-tan wouldn't really have cheated on me, right? I trust Rin - she's always helped me. Miku isn't the kind of girl who would go out with somebody who already had a gir-boyf- partner. Yet again we'd broken up. Maybe I'm just being paranoid from Sony.' _Piko thought, laughing with a bunch of girls on the outside but crying for the boy he loved on the inside.

"Piko-tan..." Len asked as Piko brushed past him to breaktime

"Sorry, Len-kun. I'm not ready to talk yet." Piko explained sadly putting much more emotion into his words than he'd done previously.

"Piko-tan!?" Len exclaimed. _'He sounds more like my Piko-tan than he has in ages!' _Len thought, although it had only been since the morning that Piko had stopped talking to him it felt to Len like a hundered years. His hands went to stop Piko.

"Can you please at least listen to me?" Len asked

"Okay. But I'd like to go somewhere more private." Piko shrugged. Len started walking Piko over to the parking lots at a respectful distance but by the end of the trip he was holding Piko's hand.

"I'm listening..." Piko started

"I'm sorry for being a jerk this morning-"

"No. You're not."

"**Yes, ** I **am**, Piko-tan. I'm sorry for what I said about the you putting your reputation above me. But I don't think you had any right to be a bitch and start climbing all over Nero."

"You make me sound cheap." Piko protested somewhat offened

"You can definantly be a cheap bitch. But that's not the point. I shouldn't have said what I said and you shouldn't have done what you did. At the end of it I felt like crap and Miku gave me a hug for support and then she kissed me. It wasn't planned and I don't know why she did it, but you shouldn't have assumed that I was cheating on you." Len noticed Piko wince "And I know I did that to you aswell with Oliver and I'm sorry about that too. We need to start to trust each other more." Len finished

"Did I ever tell you about my time at Sega?" Piko asked

"No...?"

"The fact that my tail is sensetive isn't a mistake. I was made as a sex toy. I was for people to play with and then drop as they wanted."

"B-but you're a virgin?"

"I never did become an uke. I was used mainly for hand jobs, blow jobs and being seme. I was used so that work managers didn't have sex with co-workers. I had a few good relationships with some but they all cheated and dropped me like a stone. All of the workers hated me because they wanted to sleep with the managers in order to get promoted - I used to get so badly beaten up that my master had to redo me several times. Most of the managers hated me because they wanted to sleep with a girl but I had been desighed a boy so I couldn't get pregnant. I also never told anyone about my tail because I didn't want to have be uke to anybody there. This is why it was so weird being uke and not seme when I was with you. And it's also a reason I have trust isusses becuase I'm used to being used." Piko explained not looking Len in the eye. "I'm really, really sorry, Len-tan." Piko said, a tear falling from his blue eye making his face look younger "I've been horrible to you. And I still don't want everybody to know about our relationship because boys have already asked me out and I've told them no because I was straight. If word gets out that I'm gay I'm scared of being harrassed by even more guys." Piko said quickly trying to get the words out of him as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry too, Piko-tan. But you don't need to worry about the other guys. I'd never let them touch you."

"B-but what about when you dump me?" Piko asked cringing. Len started walking towards Piko and Piko, who thought Len was going to hurt him, backed away until his back slammed into a tree.

"Len-tan! I'm sorry!" Piko yelled, preparing himself to be hit. Piko felt Len grab him hard enough to be painful.

"Len-tan!" Piko screamed, certain that Len was going to hurt him like his previous partners had. Instead, Len pushed him tongue into Piko's mouth and starting kissing him angerly, eagerly and passionatly.

"Len-tan." Piko mewled kissing back.

"I'm never going to dump you." Len said, ending the kiss as the bell went for the next lesson. Piko's legs went around Len's waist and he snuggled his face into Len's neck.

"You have done before. Remember? Why don't you prove to me you're not going to?" Piko whispered suductivly.

"We have lessons. Drama, I think. I'll show you how much I love you when we get back home."

"Don't you want to kiss me? I want you to." Piko whispered sadly, letting go and looking Len in the face.

"I want to do way more than just kiss you, but we're in school and master told me that I really need to improve or I'm not in the upcoming concert."

"I suppose you're right. By the way, we're not together again until we've done more. I need to finish off with some girls." Piko teased only half-meaning what he said

"No. We're together again. I don't like seeing you kiss somebody else."

"I have needs, Len-kun, and some of them involve maintaining my reputation as a flirt. And if you won't touch me more I'll just find someone who will." Piko smirked, loving how wound up Len was. _'He's really protective of me. Maybe a little too much, but I just can't help but like it.'_

"I won't let you." Len growled not getting the fact that Piko was teasing. Piko slid under Len's arms and starting walking to the drama studio.

"You'll have to stop me then." Piko purred over his shoulder. Len ran over and grabbed Piko's hand and turned Piko round to face him.

"I-I was just teasing, Len-tan!" Piko started but Len silenced him with his lips. Len picked Piko up again like he had when they'd first had sex and started to carry him to the building's outer wall. Len pushed Piko into the wall, his tongue exploring Piko's mouth.

"Nhg-!" Piko moaned as Len started to play with his zip "N-not here - anyone could see us!"

"That's the point. When everybody sees me making love to you they won't even think of asking you out."

"Len-tan!" Piko gasped starting to struggle "That's not going to happen!" he managed to get his feet on the floor but couldn't manage much more. _'God he's so cute.' _Len thought looking at Piko's adorably paniced face, which was pink with messy hair, swollen lips and huge, huge eyes. "I'm not going to let you fuck me out in the open!" Piko growled trying to push Len away. Len started to slowly lick Piko's lips and used one of his hands to grab Piko's tail.

"It's too embaressing!" Piko moaned pushing his face into Len's neck so that he couldn't kiss him. Len got out the viberator he'd brought with him (in case he'd need suduce Piko) and held to the ubs. Piko quivered and started hyperventalating. Len, who didn't notice, started to french kiss him again. His hand went under Piko's shirt for a few moment to fiddle with Piko's nipple. Piko shivered and moaned into the kiss, his body becoming hotter. Len smiled and his had went down and started to play with Piko's zip, for he delved down and gripped Piko's hardness.

"Ahh- Nhg-!" Piko gasped as he orgasmed into Len's hand. He peered at Piko's flushed face from underneath his lashes as he fought with Piko's tongue; he could see Piko's face filled with determination which looked insanly cute on him. Suddenly Len felt Piko's tongue go limp, he pulled his tongue out his worry and studied his partner.

"Piko-tan?" Len asked pulling back. Piko fell to the ground.

"Piko!" Len shouted, starting to check for a heart beat _'Phew. He just fainted.'_

"I have never fainted in my entire life. And yet you have made me do it twice in just two days. I hate your guts, Len-kun." Piko growled refusing to look at the other boy as he sat on the hospital bed "And to top it all off you had to tell everyone that I fainted while we were making out."

"I honestly can't say I'm sorry so can I get you something to drink instead?"

"No."

"Snack?"

"No."

"Sex?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"Yes."

"Ever?"

"Never."

"At all?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

"WHAT?!" Piko shouted nearly falling of the bed

"If you don't want to then I'm not going to force you."

"O-okay then." Piko muttered wondering if Len really meant what he said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything?"

"I'd like a milkshake."

"Flavour?"

"Vanilla." Piko said deciding that asking for banna flavour would be weird.

"Anything else?"

"My dignity back?"

"Not likely." Len chuckled. Piko sighed heavily and flopped back into the bed while Len went and got the milkshake.

"I love you, Len-tan." Piko whispered softly when Len came back in.

"Woah! Did I miss something?" Len asked confused. It took him a minuite to realise that Piko had fallen alseep. Len took the chance to look at Piko's relaxed face. It was something he'd never seen before - apart from the usual expressions that all people have Piko's face was usually in either a flirty smirk or (when they were having sex) in a huge blushing, eyes wide expression. But this one was soft with a little blush starting to colour his cheeks. Len stole a quick kiss from the sleeping boy.

"L-Len-tan?" Piko asked half-awake

"Yes?"

"D-don't leave me a-alone; I'm cold." Piko whispered clinging to his pillows. Len climbed in a softly as he could spoon the other boy, hugging him round the middle.

"Len-tan?" Piko asked, starting to drool alittle in his sleep. He snuggled in deeper to Len who was having a hard time trying to not get a bonner.

"I'm still sleepy." Piko complained crashing on Len's bed while Len tried to find a top that he really wanted.

"It was on my bed just a few hours ago!" Len growled

"Hey Len-tan? Do you think I should start lifting weights?"

"Why would you do that?" Len snorted

"To become more buff. I mean, it's not really fair that I'm older than you but I'm not stronger than you."

"But that's a good thing. It means that you have to be uke."

"Shut up! ...Do you want me to wear make up?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Rin-chan said it made me look pret- I mean handsomer." Piko said wishing that he wasn't so shota.

"You're perfect the way you are."

"Really?!" Piko asked blushing

"I only go for the best."

"Role reversal."

"You're not allowed to be a flirt anymore."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because you're mine and mine alone." Len growled kissing Piko possesively.

"Nhg-!" Piko moaned as Len crushed him into the bed, his legs wrapping around Len's waist. Len stroked Piko's face softly with his thumb, the other hand lifting Piko's waist up so that their erections grinded against each other.

"Ng-!" Piko moaned again as Len's tongue explored his warm cavern.

"I still need to find my top" Len huffed starting to get off Piko

"No-! Y-you can't be getting bored of me already!" Piko cried out angerly, tightening his legs around Len's waist.

"Nobody could ever get bored of you!" Len growled pushing the other boy deeper into the bed.

"I love you so much Len-tan." Piko whispered "I never want to go a moment when I'm not by your side."

"Len-kun!" Oliver asked knocking on the door.

"Shit!" Piko cursed, his face flaming. Len blinked in confusion at Piko's sudden change.

"Well ...get off me?!" Piko hissed trying to push Len off him.

"Come in!" Len called happily. _'Here's my chance to show Oliver that Piko-tan is mine.' _Len thought devilishly putting more of his weight on Piko.

"Moron!" Piko yelled shoving as hard as he could which just ending up with him arching his back up and rubbing his member against Len's; making Piko moan again. Oliver slipped through the door and stood, unsure, while he saws the two gays trying to wrestle.

"Um, Len-kun?" Oliver asked

"One more second." Len called back before he managed to grab Piko's tail and slid his hand along it.

"N-!" Piko moaned biting his lip to keep himself from crying out.

"I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go swimming."

"Oh! We'd love to!"

"No, we wouldn't." Piko growled thanking all know gods that he didn't stutter.

"We would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

"W-wouldn't."

"Would." Len argued before cutting off Piko's protest with a kiss.

"I'll tell the others then." Oliver said awkardly before dashing out of the room. Piko waited until he couldn't hear footsteps before he started moaning.

"Len-tan!" Piko gasped breaking the kiss so he could stuggle into his favorite spot at the base of Len's neck "Do you want to go ask Rin for some lub?"

"We need to pack for swimming."

"Screw swimming." Piko muttered "...Can I give you a hickey?" he asked after a pause

"Why?"

"Because then everybody will know that you're taken."

"I'd rather give you the hickey."

"You can't always have it your way."

"Piko-tan!?" Rin called from a few doors away

"Off me now, cunt." Piko hissed trying to push Len off. Len didn't let Piko up for a few more moments before finally letting him up.

"I. Hate. You. So. Much." Piko spat "By the way - where's a hairbrush?"

"On the desk."

"Thankies ~ ^.^ " Piko smiled starting to try and brush the knots out.

"Aren't you going to go see Rin-tan?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I bet she wants me in another maid dress." Piko sighed "L-...Len-tan, do you have a nosebleed?"

"N-no!" Len mumbled turning his face away

"... Len-tan, I don't want to be akward but... am I really that hot when I'm in a dress?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Good to know I guess."

"Piko-tan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to brush your hair?"

"... That's a tad too gay."

"But we're gay."

"No, we're not. We're just ... converted. No- wait. I'm converted and you're perverted."

"I feel so loved."

"I'm glad ~ ^.^ "

"... Screw you."

"That's so unfair! I can't use that insult but you can! So unfair!"

"Well maybe if you stopped flaunting your tail at me you would be able to say that."

"I'm not flaunting. Oh shit. That reminds me that I need to catch-up with Zatsune-chan soon. And Cul-san and ... did I flirt with Gumi-san? I honestly can't remember. Should I catch up with Neru-chan and Nero-kun or just leave them?" Piko chatted until he forgot about Len being in the room. Len imediently took advantage of this.

"Did I end up flirting with IA? I think you stopped me before- hey!" Piko shouted as he was literally swept of his feet and plunked into a chair. Len snatched a belt and tied Piko to the chair with it.

"I call this bondage! Get the fuck off me!" Piko shouted starting to blush at the very thought of it being bondage.

"I'm just brushing your hair - jeeze. You're really paranoid." Len sighed starting to work into Piko's knots.

"No, I'm not. You've raped me... - oh god. I've forgotton how many times." Piko tried to facepalm himself but was unable to.

"What shampoo do you use anyway?" Len asked feeling glad at having finally fufilled his promise to himself to ask.

"I just grab the nearest bottle." Piko admitted "Wait. Are you trying to make me sound more feminine?"

"I think we should dye your hair." Len thought outloud changing the topic

"Wha- why?!" Piko demanded

"Because any colour would come out perfectly. Even really light bloude."

"I don't want to dye it."

"Okay. It was just a thought."

"Hey, Len-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about the P-shaped thing on my head?"

"I think it's cute ~ ^.^ "

"Why'd you never tell me that before we started going out?"

"Because you would have bitch-slapped me."

"No I-... I suppose that's true actually - ow!" Piko cried as Len accidently pulled too hard with the hairbrush.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay." Piko sighed wincing a little.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"S-shut up." Piko growled "I'm not a little kid." Len huffed and spun the chair round before pushing his tongue inbetween Piko's reluctant lips.

"You're so cute." Len sighed giving Piko a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I'm not! Baka!" Piko shouted trying to get out of the chair, blushing madly.

"I wish you were in a costume right now." Len sighed "Although you've always looked better wearing nothing."

"...You're thinking dirty thoughts aren't you?"

"... :#D "

"I-idiot." Piko grimiced "Could you at least untie me?" Suddenly Len's phone started ringing

"Huh?" Len asked walking out to answer

"What?! You're going to leave me here?! Come back!" Piko shouted. Len shut the door softly behind him.

"Moshi moshi?" he asked

"Len-kun, are you finished yet?" Rin asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Eh?"

"Swimming?!"

"Oh, yeah. I'll get right on it."

"By the way we're going to a public swimming pool so you might was to wear descises."

"Aw man..."

"Sorry. Meiko-san forgot to book for a private one."

"Damn. We'll be down in a second."

"By the way..."

"What?"

"Don't start making out in front of Oliver-kun again. ~ :#Y"

"Why?"

"You have the kid a massive erection..."

"Ops... Wait. I gave the kid an erection or did he get one over Piko-tan?" Len asked getting possesive again.

"You honestly think I asked?!"

"Oh yeah."

"Just come down soon 'kay?"

"On my way!" Len said happily to a monotoneus beep. He let himself into Piko's bedroom and pulled out the other guy's swimming trunks before heading into the bathroom to fetch towels.

"Piko-...tan?" Len asked looking at the empty chair.

"You absolute fucking pervert." Piko hissed from under Len's devet.

"You love me really." Len said with a wink to which Piko's reply was a dignified silence.

"Right, got my stuff. Let's go!" Len cried happily his arm going around Piko's waist.

"I'm not going." Piko huffed digging his nails into the matteress.

"Yes, you are."

"Tail treatment if I don't, right?"

"Yep." Len said happily. Piko sighed and rolled off the bed.

"I hate my tail. Or I wish you had a tail."

"But you make such a cute uke ~ ^.^ !"

"Get the fuck out of this room!"

"...But it's my room...?"

"I don't care." Piko humphed. "...Len-kun, are you checking out my butt?"

"Yes."

"You asshole."

"No, I'm checking out **your **asshole." Len laughed pulling Piko up.

"You're going to find yourself without an uke soon." Piko warned pulling his hand out of Lens "Literally." he smirked dashed out of the room laughing.

"Piko-tan!" Len shouted angerily. He rushed out, ran down the stairs and dumped the swimming stuff into Teto's startled arms before pounding after Piko.

_'Trolololololololololololololololololololololololo lololololololololololololololololololololololololo l...'_

Piko laughed in his head sitting in his tree outside his room. _'I love this spot; if somebody finds me in my room I can climb down the tree and run. If they find me in the garden then I can climb into my room.' _

"Aha!" Len called from the base of the tree.

"Bye!" Piko called down throwing himself of the branch and landing smoothly into his room.

"Shit!" Piko cursed as he landed awkardly on his ankle. He tried to stand up but found he couldn't so he rolled under his bed and smirked to himself.

"Piko-tan!" Len cried as he smashed threw the door a few moments later. Piko smirked to himself again as he heard Len curse to himself and closed the door swiftly behind him.

"Lol." Piko whispered to himself before rolling out. "Shit!" Piko cursed to himself again hugging his ankle.

"Aha!" Len cried barging threw the door again. He swooped down and picked up a stunned Piko before rushing down the stairs and throwing him into the car.

"H-how did you know?!" Piko cried out angerily trying not to rub his ankle.

"I didn't but I thought that if you were in the room you'd come out as soon as you'd thought I'd left. So I gave it a try and it worked!" Len said happily slidling in next to his boyfriend.

"Humph."

"I swear that guy is checking you out." Len growled

"He started looking at me like that as soon as you left to get changed." Piko whispered back, feeling very pissed off at this other guy who looked like he wanted to grope him.

"Go get changed now." Len ordered. Piko shot a glare at him before trudging in hobiling slightly. Len took a moment to size up the apponant. He was strong (around Len's strength) but was alot taller with loads of jet black hair and strong brown eyes; he was probably around Piko's age. Piko pushed past him shaking him out of his daze.

"Keep up." Piko smirked heading out to the swimming pool. He gave the perv a disgusted look before striding ahead leaving Len struggling to keep up.

"Right, where's a good spot to read?" Piko asked

"You're not going to swim?!"

"Hello. Usb sticking out of ass." Piko said rolling his eyes having hidden the object by wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Oh."

"Go have fun; I'll be fine." Piko reasured him. Len looked pained for a few seconds before Rin came past and pushed him into the water.

"Cannonball!" She cried diving in after him.

"It took forever for that bloude to get off you." chuckled a dark-haired boy lounging next to Piko.

"Fuck off." Piko hissed.

"That's a nice intoduction."

"It wasn't an introduction. I told you to fuck off - do it." Piko growled removing all emotion from his face like he'd done with Len.

"Ha! I like you, kid. What's your name."

Piko huffed going back to his book.

"Aw, come on."

"Hinobu." Piko lied. Piko had quickly put in eye contacts so that both of his eyes were blue and had used gel to comb his ahodge down and both he and Len had used makeup to make themselves look less actractive in order to be less noticable. Piko was confident that that the other boy wouldn't regognise him.

"Hino-tan."

"Piss off."

"Not likely."

"Then I will." Piko growled crossing the pool and sitting in a different place. He settled back down and started to read his text book.

"Hello again." The older boy said happily sitting down next to him. Piko chose to ignore him completely. Then he felt a hand start to careness his arm.

"I give you one last warning; fuck off." Piko hissed. The other boy chuckled. Piko huffed then rammed the palm of his hand into the other guys jaw.

"What the fuck!" the other guy shouted as Piko turned back to his book.

"Leave me alone." Piko said putting as much hate as he could into his sentence.

"You little -" the other guy started to rant but Len strided over.

"Do you have a problem?" Len asked sneering

"Your girlfriend is a bitch." the other guy sneered back. Piko hissed before he casually rammed his elbow into the other guy's stomach.

"I'm a guy."

"Is there a problem here?" Meiko asked suddenly apearing. The other kid huffed and stormed away.

"I didn't know you could punch somebody." Len thought aloud

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or not." Piko mused

"Are you guys okay?" Meiko asked

"Yeah, we're fine." Len answered with a smile. Meiko hesitated for a few moments before leaving.

"Maybe we should go home."

"Hm?" Piko asked

"I don't like that guy. It's boring in the water without you."

"I don't mind; whatever you want."

"I'm going to get changed. Will you be okay by yourself? Or do you want us to get changed together?"

"Oh god no, Len-tan. Man, I've never been by myself before." Piko said sarcasticly "And, I think we all know what you'd do if we got changed together." he added, blushing

"Love you." Len whispered back giving Piko a quick kiss before hurrying to the changing rooms.

"I-idoit." Piko mumbled to himself striding into the changing rooms.

"Nobody hits me without getting hit back." a voice hissed when Piko brushed past a changing room door. Piko suddenly found himself flung back, hitting the wall hard and hearing the lock slid home. Piko was locked in a changing room with that tall, black-haired boy, from before, blocking the door.

"Let. Me. Out." Piko growled having to look up the meet the other boy's glare.

"Such big words for such a small person." the other boy smirked.

"I'm warning you. You honest to god don't want to mess with me." Piko said showing the other boy that nobody would ever be able to equal his trademark smirk.

"I doubt that very much." the other boy growled advancing. _'I wish my ankle didn't hurt so much.' _Piko thought to himself.

Len:

Len heard sounds from the cubicle next to him.

"What the hell is going on in there?" he asked himself pulling his jumper on. "Sounds like either a fight or a rape." Len mused. He decided to check it out - just in case.

"Hello...?" he asked knocking on the door after he had finished getting changed

"Len-tan?" Piko answered

"Piko-tan?!" Len repiled, suprised. Len heard the the door unlock and gasped. Piko was in the changing room with an unconcious person.

"That weird boy tried to rape me." Piko shrugged "I don't think he'll be trying again soon."

"I-is he bleeding?"

"No, Len-tan. Random red liquid decided to trickle down his mouth." Piko sighed sarcasticly

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Don't worry; I only beat the absolute shit out of people who I don't know." Piko said with a smile before peaking Len on the cheek. "Am I meant to leave him?"

"I-I think we'll just leave him." Len whispered back. He then took Piko's hand and started to lead him to the carpark

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Do what?" Piko asked sliding into drivers seat.

"Beat people up." Len said trying to butt Piko out of the seat. "I'm driving."

"I needed to when I was in the position I used to be in. When workers tried to break me I had to fight back and became good at it. That's how I stopped people from finding out my-" Piko cut off not wanting to give Len ideas

"Your tail." Len finished trailing his hand along it a watched with pleasure when Piko had to stiffled a shudder. "Are you going to move out of the way or am I going to have to use it?"

"I hate you. And you're too young to drive." Piko huffed moving over

"Not since I got my append; although I'm still not too sure how that all works."

"Humph."

"Don't be jeolous."

"I'm not."

"I love you."

"...Iloveyoutoo."

"... Did you really do that to that kid?"

"Why do you find it so suprising?"

"Because - well - you're really small and weak. Almost everybody back home is stronger than you."

"My ego just died a little. But by way of answering your question, I didn't just hit him randomly. I used pressure points and leaverage to gain the advantage."

"...?"

"Instead of just hitting him I planned out what I was going to do in order to get maximum effect, 'k?"

"Okay."

"...Len-tan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we go to a drive-in? I'm hungry."

"Sure. Which one?"

"Mcdonals."

"Sure."

"Wait. How are you going to explain the whole yeah-I'm-sixteen-but-I-got-an-append-thing-so-I-ca n-drive?"

"With money."

"Rich bastard." Piko muttered.

"So what do you want?"

"... ahappymeal."

"Really?"

"What?!"

"You beat the shit out of a guy then go get a happy meal?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Lol. What do you want in it?"

"... Fish fingers and a milkshake; bann- strawberry flavour."

"Don't you want banna flavour?"

"No, #P"

"...Why not?"

"... Shut up and don't ask stupid questions."

"I'm not driving until you answer."

"I've got your wallet." Piko smirked having stolen it ealier.

"I'm still the one driving." Len retorted. Piko shrugged and slid smoothly out of the car and started towards the resturant.

"Oh." Len stared dumbly after the albino. He quickly parked the car are stormed after the other boy.

"Piko-tan!" Len huffed when he found Piko sitting and eating.

"What? I'm hungry." Piko huffed back.

"Something could have happened to you!"

"Bitch, please, I-." Piko started "Damn, that sounded so gay. Anyway, I can take care of myself. I punch the face of that jackass at swimming didn't I?"

"...Hmm..."

"Stop being so over-protective all the time. I'm older than you - appends aside."

"I don't care."

"Want some chips?"

"What?" Len asked at Piko's sudden question

"I asked if you wanted some?" Piko repeated

"Don't change the topic!" Len scolded. Piko cursed silently.

"Eh?"

"The subject - don't change it."

"What am I doing?"

"You're- oh. I see what you did there."

"Did what?" Piko asked as innocently as he could. Len opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it and stole a kiss from the other boy. Piko immediently went bright red.

"Not in public." he hissed turning back to his chips.

"I think I'm just going to have to change your mind about that." Len chuckled darkly taking a chip and sliding it across his lips suductivly. Piko smirked.

"Challage accepted." He growled, taking a chip trailing his tongue up and down it's body. Len tickled the end of his chip with his tongue. Piko flicked the chip with his tongue before he started to bob it.

"Hmmm..." Piko moaned dramaticly. Len gasped inwardly as he realised that he already had a bonner.

"Fuck this- I'm hungry." Piko cursed stuffing some chips into his mouth. Len shifted uncomfortably but helped himself to some chips.

"You didn't get a happy meal, then?"

"Pfft. I only asked because you'd have had to order it."

"Did you want one but were too embarresed to ask?"

"No." Piko lied ineffectivly

"Do you still want one?"

"Len-tan, please give it a rest for a second." Piko pleaded, tired.

"Okay. I just need to go to the toilet for a second, 'k?" Len asked

"Yeah, sure." Piko mumbled. Len hurried, franticly trying to hide and decrease his bonner.

"There's that naughty bitch." a familar voice hissed. Piko glanced nochantly past his shoulder and came face-to-face with the boy he'd beaten up earlier.

"Hello, Whore." Piko smiled.

"Hello yourself." the slightly older boy replied breathing smoke into Piko's face. Piko's eyes started to water and he had to force himself not to gag.

"Get away from me, vermin. Unless you want to eat dirt again."

"Want to take this outside?" the other boy growled. Piko wondered how the boy could be so confidant after he'd been thrashed by Piko, but his pride made him speak his next words:

"That's fine by me." Piko said smoothly, sliding out of his chair and following the boy out. He then felt hand close painfully around his waist.

"Ow!" Piko muttered expecting it to be Len who was holding him but instead he looked up into the face of another stranger. "Back off." he growled starting to get paniced. The tall boy he could handle - the boy was his age and not very strong. A **lot **taller, sure, and stronger, yeah, but not so much as to be over-powering. But this guy was obviously older than Piko and he had hard, compact muscles.

"We're going to have some fun, Darling." the second guy chuckled easily lifting Piko up and smothering Piko's yells with his other hand. The guy dragged Piko into the back of a car tied him in with the seatbelts. Piko bit on the fleshy hand covering his mouth.

"You bitch!" the strong guy shouted before slamming his fist into Piko's face. Piko eyes closed and his head slumped forwards. Meanwhile Len returned from the bathroom and started to panic when he found that Piko was gone.

Piko:

Piko woke to find himself in a bed with the tall guy with him.

"Where's the other guy." he muttered to himself.

"He's my brother and he's probably off with some sluts. I have slight a slightly different taste." the boy smiled eyeing Piko.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson from hiding behind your brother." Piko hissed standing up... before falling down again. Piko gasped at the pain of his throbbing ankle.

"I'm afraid it's going to be me giving you the lessons." the other boy smirked.

"Don't you dare even touch me!" Piko growled patheticly. The other boy flung him over a Piko gasped in pain.

"I will cut you!" Piko shouted, starting to cry. The other boy started to grope him and was trying to jerk his trousors off.

"Stop!" Piko screamed.

"What the fuck?!" the other guy swore as Piko's tail bounced into veiw "Wait. You have a ubs tail. That make's you a robot - you're a vocaloid. Y-you're Piko Utatane!"

"Get off me, you pathetic faggot!" Piko shouted again trying to ingnore the pain in his foot. He felt the other boy enter him.

"Ahhhn!" Piko screamed clutching at anything he could get his hands on "Please stop!" as he felt blood start to trickle out.

Len:

Len nearly had a heart attack when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" he asked snatching the phone from his bedside table.

"Len kagmine-kun?" a voice chuckled

"Who is this?" Len demanded

"Just thought you might like a call from your boyfriend." the voice chuckled. In the distance Len heard Piko screaming and cursing like a pro.

"What's going on!?" Len gasped

"I'm just fucking your boyfriend senseless."

"Get off him now or I swear I will-"

"Not likly. Pay £500 and I'll send him back to you. If you don't, well..." the voice trailed off leaving Piko's screams hanging in the silence.

"Shut up, bitch!" Len heard the other boy mutter and suddenly Piko's shouting stopped.

"What have you done!?" Len roared down the line

"Your little white haired bitch decided to take a nap. Now, the sooner you pay, the sooner Piko-tan won't have to be in this kind of pain."

"Where do you want me to leave the money?"

"Outside the mac donalds resturant that you last saw Piko-tan with."

"When?"

"Dawn tommrow. I was to at least spend one night with Piko-tan." the voice chuckled before cutting off. Len quickly told everybody in the house what had happened before sneaking out to see if there was anyway that he could find Piko.

Piko:

"N-no!" Piko moaned as the other boy stuck his tongue down his throat. The boy started to suck down Piko's body. "G-get off m-me, perv!" Piko yelled hurling himself backwards and away from the other boy. The other boy dived after him and pushed his erection into Piko. Piko gasped and his breathing hitched and the boy started to pound into him.

"I-I'm going t-to be sick!" Piko yelled feeling like he was being punched in the stomach. The other boy took himself out of Piko and smiled devilishy at him.

"I wonder what the biggest thing you can take is." he muttered aloud sliding in a sex toy.

"Na-gh!" Piko cried biting his lip until it bled. It felt like he was being ripped in two. He heard the person laugh and slid another one in.

"Please! That hurts!" Piko screamed in pain. The other boy continued to laugh and shoved in two more. Piko screamed and thrashed about in agony. The other boy stopped Piko's cries by shoving his hard cock into Piko's mouth. Tears slid down Piko's cheeks and the other male fucked his face. Then the came into Piko mouth.

"Swallow." the other boy commaned. Instead Piko threw up everywhere.

"Fucking idiot!" the other boy growled and dragged Piko by his hair into another bed room.

"You're the fucking idiot! Please stop!" Piko begged feeling sick and ready to throw up again. The other male penitrated into Piko's fragile body and thrust with all his might jerking Piko up and down. Piko could feel the bruises all over his body where the other boy groped him too hard. The other boy came into him spilling out and making Piko feel like he was going to throw up again. Then he felt an intrustion in his mouth and even more tears spilt down his cheeks. _'Oh God. Why didn't I listen to Len-tan. Oh, I wish he was here now - he'd protect me. I love him so much...' _Piko thought wishing more than anything in the world that it was Len on top of him and not this stranger.

- several hours later -

"Ow!" Piko yelled feeling the punch-in-the-stomach feeling again "I-I'm am going to k-kill you s-slowly."

"Nuh uh." the other male panted.

"Get. Off. My. Piko-tan. Asshole." somebody growled menicinly from the shadows.

"What the-?!" the male started but was backhanded by a livid Len.

"Len-tan!" Piko cried crumpling into Len crying and clinging onto him as hard as he could. Len prided Piko off him and started to beat up the other male epically. Blood splurted across the room and you could hear bones cracking. Piko shided away from the fight and tried to hide behind the covers of the blankets.

"Piko-tan?" Len asked when he was finished

"Len-tan. I'm so sorry!" Piko burst into tears and collasped into Len again "How'd you find me?"

"Camera footage from mac donalds, licences plate and bribing poilicemen." Len explained "Are you hurt?" he added

"Everywhere."

"Can you walk?"

"If I could do you honestly think I'd still be here?" Piko asked nuzzleing into Len's neck. "What happened to the other guy?"

"Well, he's not here right now so we'd better dash for it." Len said picking Piko up and effortlessly carrying him out of the house and into his car.

"I'm naked." Piko gasped blushing as he shivered in the car seat.

"You also have alot of bruises." Len commented turning up the heat.

"Can I have a coat?"

"Yeah, sure." Len said handing one over "Although you will always look gorgous naked."

"Len-tan, I covered in another guy's cum right now." Piko pointed out

"It will soon be replaced by mine again." Len promised but Piko had blanked out.

Len:

"Is he okay?" he asked the doctor again

"Phyically he is fine - cuts, bruises, lovebites - although he does have an injured ankle. Emotionally - I don't know yet. He hasn't woken up."

"Please do everything you can for him."

"I will." the doctor promised turning to go.

"Am I allowed to vist."

"Yes, but be gentle with him." the doctor called back. Len rushed into the room. Len looked at Piko's sleeping figure. His face was all soft and calm with his lips pushed slightly forwards. Len trailed his tongue along Piko's lips and felt a flutter of a

happiness when Piko moaned in his sleep.

"L-Len-tan?" Piko asked starting to wake up

"Shhh..." Len whispered planting a soft kiss on Piko's forehead

"I-I'm so sorry! I should have listen to you!" Piko cried hugging Len as close as he phyically could. Len wrapped him arms around Piko protectivly.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again." he growled

"I love you so much." Piko whispered burying deeper into Len and curling into a ball. Len rested his chin on Piko's head and hugged him tighter- almost to the point of pain. "Len-tan, please never leave me again."

"Never."

"Thank you." Piko whispered kissing him.

Piko:

Piko woke with the familiar warmth of Len to his back. He snuggled in deeper despite how much he sore spots hurt.

"Piko-tan?" Len mumbled sleepily

"Thank you for staying with me." Piko whispered "Len-sama." Piko turned round and swiftly kissed his boyfriend.

"I will always be with you from now on."

"Good." Piko sighed contendly. They lay there few half and hour basked in the comfort of being in each others company. "Does anybody know about what happened?" Piko asked suddenly

"They know that you were kidnapped?"

"Phew. I don't want them to know."

"That's pretty big lie to cover up."

"I've done it before..."

"...?"

"Len-tan?"

"Yeah?"

"Please kiss me." Piko asked. Len stroked Piko lips for a few seconds with his tongue before staring to french kiss. "I was so scared without you."

"Why?" Len asked

"Because I didn't know where you were and if I'd see you again. I hated the way that other guy touched me - I'm yours."

"You're too much of an uke for your own good."

"Len-tan, you remeber what I did to that guy in the swimming pool?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me an uke one more time and I swear that as soon as I'm healed I will absolutly grind your arse to powder."

"That's not even possible." Len smiled

"I'll make it possible."

"No you won't."

"Try me."

"You're an uke." Len whispered into his ear. Piko rammed his fist into Len's mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Len-tan!" Piko yelled when he saw blood.

"It's not that bad." Len muttered. "But if you want to can go get dressed into a maid outfit again-"

"If you want me to hit you again - keep going."

"Come on, Piko-tan. You love me enough that you would."

"Pffft."

"I was the first person to make love to you."

"Pfft. Call that making love? I've done waaaay better." Piko laughed

"I don't believe that."

"I think even that guy was better than you."

"You want a bet?"

"Humph. You're cock's so small I wouldn't even notice."

"You were screaming when it went in the first time."

"I don't even think you did it right."

"My other partners thought it was fine."

"... Humph." Piko turned round so that he had his back to Len.

"Jelous?"

"You wish."

"I bet I can make you change your mind."

"... I'm tired. My asshole hurts. I like being a sick moronic bastard. You're even more of a bastard. You're not that good..." Piko stumbled, flustered. Len pressed his lips to Piko's and crept his hand underneath Piko's top. "I'm tired. If we had sex I'd be cheating on Zatsune."

"Interesting."

"I'm still recovering, Idiot."

"It'll help you heal faster. Besides I thought you wanted to show me how sorry you were for not taking my advice...?"

"Nhg-" Piko bit back a moan as Len started to fench kiss down his neck.

"I love the sex noises you make."

"S-shut up, a-ashole!I-I don't d-do it d-dilberat-tly!"

"Hrm... You are so cute when you blush."

"S-so are y-you."

"I'm not blushing though?"

"I-it was th-e best c-come-back I-I could t-think o-of!"

"Humph. You're not very submissive for an uke. That's going to change soon." Len whispered his hand playing with Piko's zip.

"Nhhhgg..." Piko moved invoLentarily moving his waist nearer to Len's hand and pressing his back deeper into Len's chest. Len's hand went down into Piko's boxers. "L-Len-tan..." Len stroked Piko's parts and with the other hand he found Piko's tail. "I-I'm s-still a bet-ter s-seme..."

"Take it back." Len chuckled. One of his arm wrapped itself around Piko's middle and pulled him in closer while his other hand pushed Piko's waist nearer to his erection. Piko gasped.

"L-Len-tan..."

"Hurm?" Len asked wrapping one of his legs around Piko's waist to keep him still while his hand went down to massage Piko's-

"St-op." Piko hiccuped.

"No." Len whispered. Piko stiffened as one of Len's fingers peritrated into him and played with his spot.

"C-christ." Piko swore cringing into Len again.

"Am I still no good?" Len asked. Piko's only reply was to whimper and start to struggle out of Len's embrace.

"I-I wan-t to g-go to sle-ep."

"I don't." Len growled tightening his grip. He rubbed his crouch against Piko making Piko flinch "Feel that? I need to do this." Len whispered.

"W-we're in a-a fuck-ing h-hosp-ital!"

"Ops." Len paused "Aw, fuck it; I'm having you."

"Ah-!" Piko gasped as Len entered him "I-it hu-rts, Len-tan!"

"It won't for long." Len promised which he sealed with a quick kiss.

"Bastard, le-t go of m-me." Piko begged.

"I wonder if they have lube." Len said letting go to go look. Piko rolled off the bed and was winded by the unexpectedly high fall.

"Piko-tan!?" Len asked rushing over. Piko shuffled away from him.

"We're in a hospital!" Piko edged nearer to the door. Len scooped him up easily.

"There's no need to be embarressed!" Len growled.

"Pervert!" Piko yelled. Len smothered his cries with a hand while the other went to his tail.

"Gnh-" Piko groaned arching his back. Len dropped Piko heavily onto the bed and started to pull Piko's jeans off.

"N-no!" Piko yelled folding his legs to stop Len.

"Yes!" Len growled back tugging harder.

"L-en-tan!" Piko gasped when Len finally managed to pulled them off.

"Please, Piko-tan." Len bent forward and kissed Piko while his hands pulled off Piko's boxers.

"Hurgh!" Piko's breath hitched as Len pulled Piko's legs onto his shoulders and unzipped his own jeans. Piko shut his eyes in a pained look.

"L-Len-tan, I-I don't wa-nt thi-s."

Len slapped Piko across the face. "I thought you wanted me." Piko couldn't reply so he closed his eyes and turned his face away. Len slid into him and Piko gasped and started to toss on the bed.

"Stop that." Len ordered pushing Piko's shoulders down.

"L-en-tan..." Piko whined, starting to cry. Len pulled Piko closer giving him a hug and going deeper inside him. Piko slid his tongue into Len's mouth while Len started to thrust. "Urgh-" he groaned.

"Am I better?"

"...Y-yes, L-en-sama." Piko moaned going limp. Len started to go faster and harder making Piko start to jerk and arch his back again. Piko's heavy breathing, groaning and panting covered the sucking noises. "Len-tan!" Piko screamed as he came. Len joined in as he came into Piko's fragile body hitting Piko's spot and overspilling.

"Piko-tan, are you okay? I heard you were here from Len-tan and I thought I'd just-OMG!" Miku screamed coming in through the door. Piko's face went bright red but he was too exhausted to do anything. Len, on the other hand, looked pleased

"Piko-tan's my boyfriend." Len smiled happily "Please knock before you come in."

"I-I'm sorry!" Miku cried rushing out.

"... Piko-tan? Aren't you going to scold me?" Len asked.

"I'm - out - of -bre - ath." Piko panted

"I am one good seme."

"..." Piko didn't bother rewarding him with an answer and instead close his eyes in hopes that Len would think he'd fallen asleep and tuck him back into bed. Len sighed and pulled Piko's boxers back onto him and tucked Piko in before folding away the discarded clothes. Then he felt Len start to rub a finger along his backside. _'Pervert.' _Piko though to himself _'But it does feel nice.' _he heard Len chuckled and snuggled deeper into the hospital bed while Len stroked his back.

Len:

"Piko-tan ~ ^.^" Len tried again to coax the albino to talk to him. Ever since Piko had seen that Len had written _property of Len Kagmine _on his arse he hadn't talked to his boyfriend. "Piko-tan?"

"Fuck right off, shithead."

"Humph. What happened to Len-sama?"

"He got his balls chopped off and died a painfull death. I made sure of it."

"Awww, you're so cute." Len giggled happily.

"Are you asking for a fight?"

"I have my viberator with me." Len smirked. A shiver past through Piko. "Eh!? My tops just keep on disapearing!"

"Oh?"

"I swear to god that recently my tops and jumpers disapear!"

"Oh."

"This is sooo annoying!" Len sat down heavily on his bed next to Piko. Len paused before he stole a quick kiss from the other boy.

"Eh!?"

"Shh." Len soothed kissing the albino hungrily.

"Len-tan..."

"No longer shithead, then."

"Your name is code for shithead."

"Ounch."

"I need to do my homework or I'm dead meat." Piko yawned and streched like a cat before curling up with a text book.

"I'm going to ask if Rin-tan borrowed it." Len muttered, turning to leave. Piko's eyes widened

"You said you wouldn't leave my side."

Len sighed before he picked Piko up, Piko mewled softly into his neck.

"Damn. You're too cute."

"Pfft. I'm not cute - I'm badass." Piko pouted. Len rubbed his nose into Piko's. "Put me down?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Piko snuggled deeper into Len happily, dropping the textbook.

"Rin-tan?!" Len called

"One sec." Rin called back, before the lock unlocked and Len and Piko were ushered through.

"Why the tight sucurity?" Piko smirked

"Why are you in my brothers arms?" Rin shot back, teasing

"Because I love him." Piko giggled. Len started to kiss Piko passionatly making Rin blush furiously and turn away. "Nghhh..." Piko moaned.

"Please guys."

"Sorry." Len muttered

"Not." Piko added "Why the tight surcurity?"

"Meito's drunk again."

"Damn. How drunk?"

"Five bottles drunk."

"Damn."

"Anyway." Len intterupted "Have you seen my brs jacket recently?"

"Hmm... nope." Rin jumped onto her bed

"At all?"

"I may have seen it but you'll be so shocked that you'll drop Piko-tan."

"Where?"

"Piko-tan was wearing it last night." Rin smirked.

"Fuck you." Piko growled "Ow!" he yelped as Len dropped him.

"You've been wearing my clothes?"

"Talk later."

"Talk now."

"Later."

"Now."

"Later."

"Now."

"Later."

"Now."

"LATER!"

"NOW!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rin yelled louder than both of them combined

"Shiiiiittt..." Piko shivered

"You're going to attract everybodies attention." Rin hissed

"Lol." Piko started laughing

"What?!" Len and Rin demanded

"Len-tan's gone hard."

"Urgh! I did so not need to know that." Rin huffed turning round to try and give Len some of his dignity back. Piko smirked up at Len for a few seconds before he start to nuzzle Len's hardness, mewling.

"Piko-tan? What are you doing?" Rin asked hearing the mewls. Len blushed when he remembered that his sister was there and slid away from Piko.

"Hey, Piko-tan?"

"Yeeeaaaah?"

"Did I ever get those neko ears on you?"

"... I don't really know how to answer that."

"You didn't." Len replied wrapping his arms around Piko.

"Neko-time!" Rin yelled happily shoving the ears onto Piko's head.

"Eh?!"

"Oh my gosh! You look so cute!" Rin and Len yelled happily together. Piko inmediently threw them off again.

"You two are seriously perverted." Piko scowled, glaring at the catears.

"But they go so well with your tail." Rin sighed, watching Piko's swishing ubs.

"Knock knock."

"Yeah, Piko?" Rin asked

"Hm? I didn't say anything." Piko dragged his eyes away from the cat ears

"Unlock would ya?" Rin hesitently unlocked it for the strange voice.

"Kuro-tan!" Piko cried happily glomping his black haired twin. Kurotane wrapped his arms around his double and sniffed hautily at the two other vocaloids.

"So you're the one dating my Piko-tan?"

"Urm, yeah?" Len said

"Oh. I thought it was Rin-chan."

"No, I'm his boyfriend."

"Hm. I hope you know that he's too good for you."

"Kuro-tan, please shut up." Piko huffed

"You're wrong. Len-tan is good enough for anybody." Rin growled

"Whatever, Orangehead." Kuro smirked

Piko:

"Urgh. Bitchies, calm da fuck down. Len and I are going out so leave it as it is."

"Humph. Whatever, Piko-tan. BTW, we need to go see Pico - he wants us all to do a chorus."

"A chorus? Damn, that faggot never ceases to piss me off." Piko cursed following Kurotane without a second thought

"You're a faggot too, though."

"Pfff. I'm alot cuter than him. And Len's alot hotter than Sei-san."

"I agree with the first part."

"Don't you dare insult my boyfriend."

"Whatever. Anyway he want's us to do a chorus in love is war."

"So you got any love intrests lately?"

"Not really but I'm all over Zatsune all the time."

"Oh, damn. I was all over her a few days ago."

"She's such a sleazy slut."

"So true." Piko sighed heavily sliding into the passinger seat in Kuro's BMW. "Hey, I just thought of something- when we hug does that count as masturbation?"

"... Piko-tan, don't. Just don't." Kurotane shivered

"OMG. I masturbate! And you masturbate!"

"Whatever."

"Lol."

"So, I heard that Keichi-kun raped you?"

"Was that his name? It happened a few days ago."

"I beat the absolute shit out of him and his brother."

"How'd you hear about it?"

"He was boasting about it - silly fucker."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Len-tan saved me and put me in hospiltal."

"I would have found you sooner if you'd stayed with me. You can always live at mine."

"Yeah, I know. But I like it in the crypton family."

"You belong with Sega."

"I know."

"You shouldn't be with the crypton lot."

"Only I can answer that."

"I wish you'd live with me."

"No."

"But I love you."

"And I love you too - in a family way."

"I want to love you a way that isn't in a family way."

"I know."

"Please, Piko-tan...?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Kurotane whispered, sadly, while Piko blinked hard out of the window. Both the vocaloids slipped out of the car and crept into Pico's house.

"Hey, guys!" Pico cried happily ruffling the boys' hair.

"Hey, old man." Piko smirked. Pico hit him soflty on the head.

"Piko-tan!" Piku cried throwing herself at Piko and Kuro.

"Hey, Kuro-tan." Piku Kurotane shrugged.

"Yo." Kuro brofisted.

"Hey, Piko-tan." Sekihan smiled putting his arm around Pico.

"Let's start the chorus, then?" Pico asked

Len:

"I don't like that guy; Kurotane."

"Me neither." Rin agreed

"I don't like the way he looked at Piko-tan."

"Eh?"

"He kept on looking at Piko-tan's arse."

"Eh?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Why would I?!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Baka..."

Piko:

"That chorus was boring." he slurred sliding back into Kuro's car. "They had good alcohol though."

"I think you're drunk." Kuro huffed trying to get Piko to sit up straight.

"I think you're sexy." Piko giggled

"Really?" Kuro asked arching an eyebrow "More than Len-kun?"

"Yeah, obviously. Because I'm the sexiest person I know and you're my copy."

"So if I'm just your copy it wouldn't matter if I kissed you?"

"Nah. Not really." Piko shrugged carelessly. Kuro wasted no time and slipped his tongue into Piko's mouth. Piko quickly took control of the kiss and started to liplock. Kuro moaned in pleasure and hoped that the situation would continue.

"Watch where you're driving, baka." Piko scolded, leaning away and starting to close his eyes. Kuro felt his chances start to slip between his fingers. He quickly pulled into a carpark.

"Piko-tan, you still awake?"

"Meh."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Meh."

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Kuro warned. Then he slipped back into Piko's mouth after a small hesitation.

"Mmmm..." Piko moaned as Kuro explored his mouth. Slowly one of Kuro's hands crept up behind Piko's head and pulled Piko until the albino was leaning the distance of the car and the other hand sneaked up to rub one of Piko's nipples. Piko responded by shuffling closer to his double and exploring Kuro's chest with his hands. Causiously Kuro picked the albino up and placed him on his lap.

"Enough." Piko slurred, trying to drag himself out of his drink induced drowsiness.

"Shh..." Kuro sighed, pulling off Piko's top.

"Kuro-tan, I've got a boyfriend." Piko giggled. Kuro started to finger Piko's nipples making Piko jerk backwards invoLentarily. "Ngh-!"

"Sensitive?" Kuro laughed fingering harder.

"Len-tan will be angry."

"Screw him." Kuro growled, very pissed off. Piko gasped in shock, both with hearing how angery Kuro was and with the new pressure on his nipples.

"Kuro-tan, you're hurting me..." Piko whimpered, cringing. Kuro pressed even harder for a few seconds before he slid one of his hands down. "Stop, asshole!" Piko shouted as Kuro started to play with his zip, pulling hemself together.

"You've already gone hard." Kuro smirked.

"Kuro-tan, stop. Or you'll regret it." Piko growled digging his nails into Kuro's wrists.

"Piko-tan." Kuro hissed, sliding one of his hands down to grab Piko's member

"A-ah!"

"I don't think you know how many times I've had to jack myself off when I've thought of you. Like that time I accidently saw you in the shower. Or when you took off your shirt because it was hot. Or when you brushed past me when we were just in our swimming trunks. Or when we slept together because you'd had a nightmare. Now I'm going to repay you." Kuro fingered with Piko's Length and balls.

"Ku-ro-tan." Piko gasped, the alcohol in his stystem making him slow and clumsy. Kuro started to go faster and harder, pushing Piko's jeans down with his other hand. Kuro trailed his tongue along Piko's neck. "I c-can't do t-this." Piko hissed, jabbing his elbow into Kuro's stomach. Piko shook his head to try and clear it, then grabbed his mobile phone. Kuro's hands then went sucurly around his chest leaving his arms imobile.

"I love you so much, Piko-tan."

"I don't love you in this way." Piko moaned sadly

"Damnit, Piko-tan!" Kuro cursed squeezing the life out of Piko.

"Ngh-!" Piko cried out in pain

"When I first told you that I loved you; you gave me the 'I'm straight, sorry' excuse. Now, when you have decided to become gay you've already got a boyfriend. It's even impossible to completely suduce you. How did Len-kun manage it? What's your weakspot."

"I have none, faggot." Piko hissed. Kuro paused for a few seconds

"Why'd you suddenly get defensive?"

"That's none of your business." Piko shouted backwards headbutting his copy in the face.

"Ow!" Kuro gasped letting go of Piko. Piko flipped open his phone and went to his contacts list.

Len:

"Moshi moshi?" He asked

"Len-tan!" he heard Piko gasped from the other end of the phone

"What's wrong?" Len demanded. Piko should have been back by now and Piko sounded breathless.

"You need to pick me up I'm- shit!" Piko gasped. Len strained to hear what happened next.

"Piko-tan! Get off that phone!" Len heard Kuro shout

"Len-tan! Help me! Get the fuck off me!"

"You were enjoying it a few moments ago!"

"No! You got me drunk!"

"What's so bad about being with me!?"

"Kuro-tan, don't ask me questions like that! How the hell am I meant to answer?!" Piko sounded really distressed "Hgh-!"

"Kuro-kun! Let go of my boyfriend now!" Len shouted down the phone.

"Shut up, Len-kun! Piko-tan is mine!" Kuro shouted back.

"Fuck right off, Kuro!" Piko hissed using his emotionless voice again. Then the phone hung up. Len shoved his coat on and marched out the door.

Piko:

Piko gasped with each thrust. "Ah-! Ah-! Ah-! Aahh-!" Kuro had Piko's tail in his hand and was pumping it merciously. Piko tried again to get up and hit Kuro but a violet shiver went down his spine and made him faceplant the floor of the car again. Piko felt like he was on fire and each time Kuro touched the lowest part of his tail Piko squirmed in pleasure. _'God, let him keep touching that part. No! Len-tan! I need Len-tan! But it feels so good...Len-tan's more important! My pressure is building up - I'm going to come. And each time he thrusts the feeling gets better. I want to hold onto his bare flesh and kiss him and feel his harness inside me- NO! Damn my tail! Damn it!' _Piko arched his back as the feeling built up. "Nghhhhhhhh..." Piko gasped. _'Damn. It feels so good. Kuro-tan must know where the best places are. He said before that he masturbated, right?' _

Kuro:

Kuro was using all his best methods and loving the reaction. He would twirl the tail round with his finger, he would pinch at it, lick it, rub it, stroke it, tickle it. Everything. Piko was draped carelessly across his lap with the kness at Kuro's waist and the face at Kuro's feet.

"Why didn't you just tell me that your tail was your 'pleasure zone'?" Kuro smirked. His own tail wasn't nearly as sensetive as Piko's. Piko was just very sensertive.

"Hu-h!" Piko gasped as Kuro pinched his tail again.

Piko:

Piko dug his fingernails into the car floor and tried not to scream in pleasure. His eyes were glazed over and a small trail of drool was slipping down from his mouth. His face was flushed with embaressment. Suddenly Kuro stopped.

"Shit." Kuro cursed. _'WHY DID YOU STOP, BITCH?! KEEP GOING! Omg. I'm such a whore! Please, Len-tan, forgive me.' _

"Huff. Huff. What's goin' -huff- on?" Piko whispered. Kuro shoved Piko off him and Piko lay sprawled on the car floor, hurt and confused, as Kuro stepped out of the car.

"What did you do to Piko-tan?!" Piko heard Len shout. Piko cringed into himself at the sound of pure hatred in Len's voice; he'd only ever heard it once before - when he'd been being raped. _'Oh man. I'm getting so sleazy.' _Piko mentally facepalmed himself.

"Piko-tan's fine. Back off." Kuro growled

"Where is he?!"

"After we fucked he decided to stay at home while I went shopping."

"DON'T LIE!"

"Your ex is amazing in bed, y'know."

"My EX?!"

"Piko-tan is mine now. He was begging for more of my cock and I had to phyically restrain him from riding me. He told me how much better I was than you and how he was never going back to you." Kuro smirked. _'Shit. This is bad. I need to get out of here so Len-tan can see me and know he's being lied to.'_ Piko tried to heave himself up, but yet AGAIN facepalmed the floor. _'That's it. Next time I have sex - I'm being top.' _

"YOU'RE LYING!" Len-tan shouted/screamed at the top of his voice. Piko slid around and clutched desperatly at the handle of the door.

"I'm not. Leave, Len-kun. Nobody wants you here- not even your so-called 'boyfriend'." Kuro smirked again. Piko pulled with all his might and evenutally the door came open, dragging Piko with it. _'SHIT!' _Piko cursed as he scrapped his face against the gravel. Piko glanced in the direction of his boyfriend. Both males were facing each other, breathing heavily, at the front of the car. As soon as Piko saw Len everything in his body screamed for his to run to Len's side.

"LEN-TAN!" Piko screamed. As soon as Len saw Piko lying, broken, on the ground, he punched Kuro, hard, in the gut and ran to Piko.

"Are you alright?!"

"N-no, assh-h-ole, I f-feel fan-fuck-k-ing-tas-s-tic." Piko smirked sarcastically. _'Len-tan can't know how shaken I feel. He'll think I'm playing it up if I make a big exuce of it.' _"H-how'd-d you f-find m-me?"

"I drove back and forth along to roads between our houses until I found Kuro's car." Len held onto Piko tightly "Why didn't you hit him?"

"I-I don't hi-i-t fam-mily." Piko tried to smile. He buried his face in Len's neck when he found that he couldn't.

"I love you so much, Piko-tan. I'm glad _he _was lying."

"BAKA!" Piko screamed, clutching and hitting Len's back. He was glad that the shouting stopped the stuttering. "How could you even think that I'd leave you?! You Moron! You bastard!" Piko paused suddenly "Y-You came all t-this way, just in c-case you found m-me?"

"I love you." Len whispered. Piko clung onto Len so tightly that it hurt and felt this heart hurt with the pain of loving someone so much. He hadn't even thought this level of love was possible.

"Len-tan." Piko whispered, crying. Crying at how much it hurt in his chest.

"Why can't you whisper MY name like that!?" Kuro shouted, tearing Len away from Piko and gripping the albino hard by the shoulders.

"Kuro-tan, I'm asking you for the last time, please stop."

"Never." Kuro growled at the albino. Piko smiled sadly. Before he punched Kuro into unconcisiness.

Len:

Piko was curled up on Len's bed with Len spooning him, with his arms around the albino's slim waist.

"Piko-tan...?"

"I'm fine." Piko snapped at him, wiping away obvious tears. _'My god, he's so cute.' _He held onto the fragile boy tighter. "Geeze. I'm not a fucking doll, y'know." _'His actions contradict his words.' _Len thought smuggly, when Piko held him tighter too. The familiar swelling in his pants stole Len's attention from the other boy for a few momments. _'How long's it been since we last made love?' _ "I feel bad for hitting Kuro-tan." Piko mummbled. Len gritted his teeth.

"You had no choice. He had been mosteling you." Len growled. He felt Piko heat up and squirm. "Not that I blame him for wanting to touch you." he added, smirking.

"L-Len-tan!" Piko exclaimed, snuggling deeper into Len.

"Man, you're so cute."

"Shut up!"

"Aw...!" Len giggled, his hands sliding underneath Piko's top. Piko gasped and heated up.

"I still recovering, prick!" Piko hissed, tugging his top back down.

"So...?" Len teased. Piko entwinded their fingers so that Len couldn't move his hands.

"Hey, Len-tan?" Piko asked, turning round.

"Mmm?" Len asked, tucking Piko's legs into his stomach so that he could hug all of Piko. Piko smirked up at him before giving the blond a quick teasing kiss. Len held gripped Piko's hair and pulled him closer, sliding his tongue into the others mouth.

"Mgh-!" Piko moaned in the kiss as Len explored his mouth. Len pulled away when he saw that the albino needed to breath. After a breif hesitation Len licked down his uke's neck.

"L-len-tan," Piko gasped, arching his back "Ngh-!" Len chuckled slightly, starting to suck and nibble. "Y-you're going t-to leave marks."

"So?" Len purred. Piko shivered and snuggled in deeper.

"Len-tan!" Rin shouted barging into the room.

"Hm?" Len inquired, his mouth inches from Piko's neck. Piko imediently face imediently flushed.

"Akira-kun is here!"

"You're joking, right?" Len stiffened so Piko snuzzled into Len's neck to try and comfort him.

"Who's he?" Piko asked before secretly sliding his tongue up and down Len's neck.

"Len-tan's ex." Rin answered for her twin. Piko couldn't help the hiss that passed between his lips, as well as the numerous curses going off in his head.

"Len-tan's `_what?_" Piko snarled.

`"I didn't know you were the possesive type." Rin giggled slightly, somewhat frightened at Piko's reaction. _Is he a yandere? _She wondered briefly. Len gripped onto Piko even tighter.

"Why's he here?" Len growled

"He says that he wants you guys to still be friends."

"Tell him to fuck right off." Piko hissed, his eyes narrow slits.

"Um- hey. Len-kun?" Akira asked, shuffling threw the door.

"Akira-kun!" Len smiled happily at his ex, sitting up. Piko, taken by surprise, slid down Len's chest and ended up with his head on Len's lap.

"And w-who's your new partner?" Akira asked.

"I'm Utatane-kun." Piko purred, sitting up. He flashed Akira a _climb-into-a-hole-and-die _glare.

"Nice to meet you." Akira purred back, then he flashed his own glare "Shame at how low Len-kun's standards have become." Piko gritted his teeth and his ubs cord whipped round like a agititated cats.

"You seem to have ' have become' and 'were' confused."

"No, I'm pretty sure I've used them correctly."

"Is that so?" Piko asked pleasently, his glare intensifing.

"Woah, calm down." Len laughed awkwardly. He slipped his arms around Piko's waist and held him closer. Despite this, the albino remained rigid and his breathing didn't slow down._ He feels so warm... #^^#. And his heartbeat is so cute cute; fluttering like a birds. Damn, he's so cute! _Len thought, hugging the albino even tighter.

"Len-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink?" Akira offered. Piko snarled, his nails digging into the duvet beneath him.

"I-I'm not so sure that that's a good idea." Len ruffled his hair slightly.

"It'll be fun!" Akira whinned. Piko bit his lip to stop to barage of insults trying to fly out of his mouth.

"Erm, okay." Len smiled akwardly.


	2. Chapter 2 -sorry it's not very long '

"Erm, okay." Len smiled akwardly. Piko glare intensified to the type that says _I WILL GET A FUCKING PENGUIN TO RAPE YOU! _

"I'm coming too." Piko snarled, wondering if he could buy a penguin with his salary, then remeber he was unemployed and inwardly pouted.

"Well, I was hoping that only Len-tan and I would go; so we could have a catch-up." Akira purred back.

"Right, that's it. I am going to warn you; I know how to do street fighting. Get your fucking ass out of this room or my foot will be so far embed into it that you will need surgery to remove it." Piko wriggled out of Len's grasp and crouched on the bed like a tiger.

"Piko-tan." Len pouted, "He's just my ex, don't worry."

"Len-tan, I'll be honest; I'm a much better partner for you than this albino bitch." Akira glared hatefully a Piko.

"Right, bitch; feel pain!" Piko shouted jumping on the other male.

"You didn't have to send him to hospital y'know." Len said, watching as Piko lounged in the middle of his bed eating a pocky (Shadow is now taking over :D freeedooom!)

"I gave him a fair warning." Piko muttered, hugging a totoro plushie.

"... Can I have a pocky?"

"Last one." Piko smirked, rolling over onto his back. Len swooped down and took a small bite out of the pocky. Piko's blush got stronger and brighter the nearer Len's lips got to his own; eyes locked. One of Len's hands cupped Piko's face, his thumb brushing against the albino's lips. Piko felt a shudder race down his back, his erection already starting to strain against his clothing.

"Getting excited?" Len purred around the pocky, his other hand cupping Piko's bulge. Piko's eyes squeazed shut and a moan escaped out of his mouth as his body arched into Len's touch. Len took one last bite and their mouths connected. Piko imediently wrapped his arms around Len's neck, trying to pull that delious mouth closer to his own, needing to feel his lover against him.

"Piko-tan." Len whispered hotly against the albino's mouth sending sparks down Piko's body.

"A-ah!" Piko cried out suddenly as Len started to suck on the albino's neck, tongue teasing the skin. Piko's hands crept up Len's top before he started dragging his nails down Len's back, as he tried to press his erection against Len's. Len stopped sucking on Piko's neck to attack the albino's mouth again, his hips grinding against Piko.

"Ngh-!" Piko gasped, fighting for breath. Len pulled Piko up so they were both sitting, Piko then parted and wrapped his legs around Len's waist so Len grabbed hold of Piko's arse and started to grind into his erection. Piko imediently wrapped his arms around Len to keep his balance against the violent thrusting.

"Mgh-L-Len-tan!" Piko groaned, barley able to breath as intense pleasure asulted him.

"Does it feel good, Piko-tan?" Len smirked turning his frantic thrusting in long, slow, hard thrusts.

"Y-yes." Piko blushed "It feels amazing...Ah!" Piko gasped as Len started to thrust into him fast and hard. "I-I'm going to-to- Ngh-!" Piko came into his jeans gripping his lovers as hard as he could. Piko jerked involenterily as Len continued pounding into him, his area sensitive so soon after his high. His moans increased in volume until after 30 seconds later Len came hard into his jeans too. Both of them panted in each others arms. Suddenly Len started to laugh.

"What the hell, pervert?!" Piko snapped, irritated that Len had broken the mood.

"I've left my handprints on your arse."

"What!?"

"I've left bruises in the shape of my hands on your arse!" Len started laughing while Piko shout at him to shut up.


End file.
